


prompts: a collection

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Army Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mutual ILY, PTSD, Panic Attack, Talk of murder, proposal, scene continuation, talk of death, talk of scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 24,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: this is a place to store all the ben x callum fics i've been asked to write over on tumblr. you can send me some prompts there anytime, and they will appear heretumblr: @callumsmitchells
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 37
Kudos: 348





	1. i may not seem like very much but i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is a place to store all the ben x callum fics i've been asked to write over on tumblr. you can send me some prompts there anytime, and they will appear here
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a fic where Ben says ily exactly where Callum did please?

allum had returned to Walford weeks ago, refreshed from his time away, but still broken from Ben metaphorically taking a knife to his heart. It was days from when he returned to when he finally built up the courage to talk to Ben, both of them previously avoiding each other quite obviously walking out of places when the other walked in. Since then, they had been inseparable once more. They had sorted out all of their problems, Callum wrapping his arms around Ben as the younger man cried into his chest, explaining why he had to break up with Callum – that it was either lose Callum as a boyfriend, or lose his dad to drink – and had told Callum all he knew about what happened since he had been gone. Callum kissed Ben as tears streamed down his cheeks, and promised him that everything was going to be okay, that they could start again, and that Callum understood.

Ben was stood in Callum’s kitchen, making them both some coffee. It was morning, a crisp start to a January day. Windows were wet with condensation, the warmth of the inside contrasting with the bitter cold of the outside. The sun however, was juxtaposing the sharp cold that hit skin the moment anyone stepped outside, its golden lights shining bright above them, giving everyone hope that maybe it would start to be warm again soon. Callum walked in, his work shirt half open, exposing the top of his chest, which was getting more and more defined each time he worked out. It was both a blessing and a curse for Ben. His tie was wrapped around his neck, not yet tied. It was a while before he was due to work, and Ben knew that. It was all part of their daily routine now. Callum would get ready whilst Ben made them breakfast. They would take the time to eat breakfast together, sitting at the table and listening to the radio news as it played faintly in the background. Ben would kiss Callum’s forehead, and walk into the bedroom to get ready himself. The only time this would change, would be at the weekend, when Lexi would stay the night with them. Callum’s culinary skills would be called into action then, Lexi demanding pancakes with fruit and chocolate.

“Are we picking Lex up tonight?” Callum asked, tangling his arms around Ben’s body, filling both of them up with warmth.

He looks down, smile spreading across his face as he puts the kettle back down in its place without pouring the water. Instead, he takes Callum’s hand, steering him to walk only a few steps. “Come here.” Ben whispered. Callum had heard this numerous times before, but this time something was different about it. “Do you remember what happened, right here?”

Callum looks around his settings. It was just his flat. He and Ben shared a lot of memories here. “What are you going on about?”

Ben tries again. “What did you say to me here? When we stood here last time.”

And then Callum knew. I am in love with you Ben. Callum looked down and blushed, his hands going weak in Ben’s hold, but not pulling away all the same.

But Ben hadn’t said it back yet. They had already decided to take it slowly, both of them knowing their own feelings, but realising it was probably for the best to not share it with others just yet. Ben knew though. He knew in the time that Callum was away that he was head over heels in love with Callum. He also knew that there was nothing he could do about that. He was just terrified of telling him, because the moment he said it, it was out in the universe, and that meant Ben could easily be broken again. But he was ready now.

Ben lifted his hand to Callum’s chin, allowing Callum to look him in the eye now. “I love you, Callum Highway. No, wait.” He took a moment to compose himself. “ _I am in love with you, Callum Highway_ and I am so sorry it’s taken me so long to tell you this but I was scared. It’s been years since I’ve felt like this and I didn’t even think that I ever would again. Believe me when I say I didn’t want to hurt you and I am sorry that I did, but you’re my Callum, of course I love you. Have done for a while.”

Callum had tears in his eyes as he dropped his hands from Ben’s clasp, before pulling their bodies together, burying his head in Ben’s neck, kissing it repeatedly. “I love you too.” He pressed his lips to Ben’s, fingers running through his hair. “So much.”

He moved his hands to inside Ben’s dressing gown, needing to be closer to him. “You didn’t answer my question anyway.” Callum wanted nothing more than to take this further, but they would both be late for work if they did.

Ben hummed, resting his head on Callum’s chest. “Yeah.” He answered, twisting Callum’s loose tie around his fingers. “We can take her out for food. Celebrate.”

“Course.” Callum smiled, nuzzling his face into Ben’s hair. “Right now though, you can finish making breakfast for us.”

Ben rolled his eyes, but moved all the same. “Remind me why I’m still here?” He teased, wide and cheeky grin on his face, just like Lexi does.

Callum chuckled as he sat down. “Because you love me.”


	2. when worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finding out Keanu is alive and confessing to Callum why he broke up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me some more prompts on tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Ben could kill Martin. Like, actually murder him. At least someone would be able to do the job right. It had been weeks since that fateful night that Keanu was shot down dead, and Ben had barely been able to sleep since. Even if he hadn’t been the one to pull the trigger, he had sent a man to his death, and because of that, Ben struggled with horrific guilt every time he had closed his eyes at night, picturing Keanu’s face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook with fear in front of Martin and the weighty pistol. Except, all was not what it seemed. Ben had heard Martin and Karen talking, not even trying to hide what truly happened, their hushed tones down side streets not exactly stealth like – anyone could have heard them. 

The full extent of what had actually happened hit Ben suddenly. He had lost Callum, drunk himself silly every single night in an attempt to numb his pain and allowed his little sister to be tortured with the thought that she had practically killed her fiancé.

And all for nothing. Because Martin had let Keanu go. He was still alive, out there somewhere, probably sunning himself up on a beach sipping cocktails.  
Whilst Ben had lost the best thing that had happened to him for a long time. Callum had left for weeks on end, reeling from Ben breaking his heart, and since he had reappeared, it looked as if he was well and truly over Ben, even if they were yet to talk. 

Ben walked into the car lot, sat down on the chair and flicked his legs up so they were resting on the desk. He pulled out his phone, ready to ring Martin to get him there, so they could have this out face to face, but the door opened instead. 

“We’re shut!” Ben informed, not looking up from his phone.

“We need to talk.” The voice said. 

Ben’s head shot up, his phone dropping from his hands to his lap. “Callum?” He gasped, finally seeing the man whose heart he broke only a month ago. 

He looked lost, broken. His eyes didn’t light up like they usually would around Ben, and he looked like he hadn’t slept well for days, bags under his eyes forming darker than ever before. A thicker beard formed on his jaw than the stubble that was there previously. 

“I need answers Ben.” Callum spoke. “You broke my heart, and you didn’t even give me a reason why.” 

Ben shook his head, mostly to stop tears forming in his eyes. “There’s nothing to talk about.” Ben said as he stood up, pocketing his phone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got things to see, people to do.” 

Callum held out his hand as Ben attempted to pass him, grabbing ahold of Ben’s arm. “Don’t do this to me Ben. Don’t push me away.” It was said with such sincerity that Ben visibly weakened, his hard man exterior withering away under Callum’s stare. Without a second thought, Callum pulled Ben in for a hug, a hug which was reciprocated instantly, Ben’s arms wrapping around Callum’s torso as he cried into Callum’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Ben could force out in between sobs. “I’m so sorry.”

Callum stroked Ben’s hair, something that he did constantly throughout their short-lived relationship, and it comforted Ben completely. “It’s alright.” Callum whispered. “Take your time.”

Ben sniffed, pulling his face away from Callum’s body. “I just don’t want you to hate me.” 

“As if I could ever do that, eh?” Callum smiled softly, wiping fallen tears from Ben’s cheeks.

When Ben eventually stopped crying, the two of them sat down, Callum having made them both some tea. Tears were still in Ben’s eyes, almost like he had been wanting to unleash tears for weeks, but this was the first time he had managed to do it. “So, what happened?” Callum asked, reaching out and stroking Ben’s arm comfortingly. 

“Sharon.” Ben started, trying to get his bearings in explaining in what is a stereotypical complex Mitchell story. “I don’t know how, but dad found out she cheated on him. The baby isn’t his. So I got involved, he wanted to me to find out who’s it was. He thought Jack.”

Callum interrupted. “That’s why Jack was battered?” 

Ben nodded, taking a sip of his tea. “But you have to believe me, I didn’t touch him. It was obvious he knew nothing about it in the end.” 

Callum accepted that, knowing he’d seen Ben helping Jack back home. “You should’ve just told me that in the first place Ben. I was your boyfriend, I would’ve believed you.” 

“I know.” Ben said. “I’m sorry. There’s more though.” 

Callum nodded, letting Ben carry on with the story, though he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he wanted to know. 

“It was Keanu.” Ben continued. 

“What?” Callum spluttered out. “Your Louise’s Keanu?”

“Yeah,” Ben breathed out. “Dad threatened to go back to the drink, and I knew that if he did, it would kill him. So I had to choose between him dying, or me breaking you. I’m sorry. I know I should’ve been stronger, I should’ve told you or something, but I was scared Callum. I know what he’s like when he’s on the booze, and it’s horrible.” 

Callum looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. “I haven’t seen him. Keanu. Has he left?”

Ben bit his lip. This was the part he was terrified of sharing. It would make or break any future relationship with Callum. “If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to hate me?” 

Callum stuttered there. He knew it must be bad, if Ben was acting like this. “Di- have you killed him?” 

“No.” Ben answered truthfully, though he had only just discovered that fact. 

“Dad wanted me to. Keanu crossed him. Me and Louise, we planned something. Made it look like the two of them were going to run away together, and we got someone to kidnap him. You don’t need to know who, that’s not important. He was supposed to kill Keanu, and he told me that it was done. Even had a video of it. But he’s not dead, Cal, I promise you that. The guy let him go. I don’t know where he is now, but he has to stay gone.”

Callum sat there in silence for a few moments, trying to process everything. “You were going to kill him? You broke up with me, broke my heart, because you were going to kill Keanu?” Callum asked, trying to work everything out.  
Ben could do nothing but nod, a single tear falling from his eye. 

“God Ben.” Callum breathed out. “I don’t know whether I should be angry that you were willing to kill someone, or happy that you wanted to protect your family. You’re an idiot sometimes, you know that right?” 

Ben was confused now. 

“I told you that I can handle your world. I’m not some innocent person who needs protecting from all the bad that goes on. You’d be boring if you didn’t have that side to you. I’m not exactly thrilled that you were about to murder someone, but I understand more than anyone that need to do anything to protect the people you love.” Callum leaned forward, putting his hand to Ben’s jaw. “Talk to me next time, instead of just pushing me away. I could’ve helped you to get him away, get him out the country without the need for violence.” 

Callum kissed Ben softly, and that was that. The turmoil was over.


	3. one as lovely as she

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a fic please about Ben and Callum look after baby Peggy especially after seeing Ben holding her on Fridays episode ! Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can send prompts into my tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It was a weak cry, followed by a louder one. It sounded as if it was coming from quite far away, but definitely within the house. Callum turned to Ben, seeing him still fast asleep in bed, watching the quilt bunched up underneath his chin. He pulled the cover off of his body, grabbing a hoodie that was strewn on the floor from the night before and put it on, warming him up from the cold of the winter morning. Quietly, he walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs to find Louise in the living room, pacing around the moses basket Peggy was laid in, crying even louder now.

“She woke up needing a drink but she won’t take it!” Louise panted, tears streaming down her red stained cheeks. “I don’t know what to do!”

Callum had heard all about Louise’s struggle to become acclimatised to parenthood, but was yet to experience it properly.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Callum comforted her, picking Peggy up to hopefully calm her down. “Babies just pick up when parents are stressed or tired, and it’s normal to feel like that, Lou. It’s a massive life change.”

“I just feel like an awful mum! I can’t get anything right!” Louise ranted, tears bursting from her eyes once more.

Callum rocked Peggy, stopping her crying. “You just need a rest. Go up and get some sleep, I’ll look after her.”

Louise wiped her tears. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“Course.” Callum nodded. “Say night night to mummy, Peggy.”

Louise walked over to them, stroking Peggy’s cheek. “Night darling. Thank you, Callum.”

“It’s not a problem.” He confirmed as Louise walked out of the living room and up the stairs, exhaustion taking over her as she held onto the bannister as she ascended the stairs.

“Callum?” she asked from the middle of the stairs.

Callum walked out to see her.

“Can you and Ben have her today?” Louise asked. “I’ve got an appointment with a counsellor.

“We’d love to.” Callum smiled. With that, Louise continued to walk upstairs.

Callum looked down at Peggy, who was seemingly wide awake for the 4am that was written on the clock. “Lets get you some milk, eh missus?” Callum whispered, as though the tiny baby in his arms was going to respond.

By the time Ben made his way downstairs, the darkness of the early morning had started to lift, the sky now a navy blue, the moon still prominent. Peggy had long since fallen back asleep in Callum’s arms, now resting on his chest as she dropped her dummy from her mouth, falling to the side of him. Callum had one hand resting on her back, rising and falling with every breath she took. The TV was on in front of him, reruns of an old show he didn’t have an interest in playing quietly, just to keep him occupied in the serenity of the morning.

“What are you doing?” Ben whispered, trying to not disturb Peggy as he sat down next to them.

Callum leaned his head, pouting his lips for Ben to kiss. He obliged. When Ben pulled away, Callum spoke. “Louise weren’t coping this morning. Woke up hearing Peggy crying so I told her I’d look after her for the morning while she got some rest.” He explained. “We’ve got the honour of looking after this one today.”

“But it’s your day off.” Ben stated, as if it was obvious. “Are you sure you want to be looking after a baby?”

“She’s no bother.” Callum said, his hand coming down to entwine his fingers with Ben’s. “Plus, she’s your family, so that means she’s mine too.” He said, and Ben had never heard him say anything like that before.

“You’re a good man, Callum Highway.” He concluded, pecking Callum’s lips once more. “Fancy a cuppa?”

“Please.”

* * *

“She needs feeding again.” Ben commented, now holding Peggy to allow Callum to go to the toilets.

Callum sat back down, passing Ben the towel and a freshly made up bottle of milk. “Feed her then. I just need to go and get some teabags. We used the last of them up. I’ll be two minutes.”

Ben put the bottle to Peggy’s mouth, and watched as she guzzled it down, drips of it culminating at the sides of her mouth. Her eyes were bright and alert, staring up at her uncle as he fed her. Ben smiled down at her. Within moments of her finishing the bottle, Callum walked back inside the house, putting teabags back in the kitchen.

“What do I do now?” Ben asked.

“Wind her.” Callum stated, as though it was obvious.

Ben looked up at Callum, questioningly. “How?”

“Put her over your shoulder.” Callum said, picking her up and teaching him. “Just rub and pat her back, gently.”

Ben did exactly that, standing up and rocking from side to side as he patted Peggy’s back. “How do you know so much?” He enquired.

Callum shrugged, reminiscent smile on his face. “When I was younger, there were a lot of kids on the estate. If I wanted to get out the house, out of dads way, I’d go and look after them. Learnt a lot I guess."

  
“Love you.” Ben muttered after moments of silence, not really knowing what to say after that explanation. He’s been saying it at lot recently, all the more easier to say each time it came out.

“Love you too.” Callum responded. “Oh-”

“What?” Ben asked. “What?”

“She’s been sick on you.” Callum chuckled out.

Ben winced, pulling Peggy away from his shoulder, feeling her sick warm on him now. “Come on, Pegs, this is a new shirt! I thought you liked me.” Ben said. “If you’re gonna be sick on someone, Uncle Callum is right there.”

“Oi!” Callum gasped out. “You better not have plotted anything like that with Lexi!”

“She loves you more than me, you’ll be fine.” Ben joked, handing Peggy over to Callum and taking his shirt off.

“Exhibitionist.” Callum commented, watching as Peggy fell asleep in his arms again.

“Don’t act like you don’t appreciate my body.” Ben replied sassily. “Can’t get over how good you are with kids.”

Callum smiled, standing up and placing her down in her moses basket, careful to not wake her up. “Don’t be getting broody.” Callum teased, rolling his eyes.

“What if I am?” Ben asked, wrapping his arms around Callum’s body, pressing a kiss to his clothed chest.

Callum kissed the top of Ben’s head, smiling to himself as he rubbed Ben’s naked back. “Then I’ll tell Louise you’ve offered to do all the night feeds. See how you’d cope without your beauty sleep.”


	4. can't do without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after the reunion, with the fluff we all need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It was the morning after the early afternoon before, and Ben and Callum had sorted everything out, all seeming well in the world again – like it was just meant to be.

  
They had decided, silently, to spend their first night back together at the Mitchell’s, knowing that the house was vacated. Ben, in his heart of hearts, didn’t want to leave Lexi again, not after saying a heart breaking goodbye to her earlier in the day, only for her to be confused later on when he decided he couldn’t bring himself to leave, so he spent a few hours with her, watching some films with her cuddled into his chest, complaining about her wobbly tooth before she finally fell asleep. 

  
The sun was up, bright for a wintery morning, albeit cold. Callum was in the small kitchen, wearing Ben’s fluffy dressing gown that he had found in the bedroom soon after he woke up, leaving Ben alone in bed, still fast asleep. Since breaking up, neither of them had been able to sleep properly, something they had spoken about in the dark of the night only hours previously, cuddled up together, fingers tracing skin. The silence of the house was unnerving to Callum, who had witnessed it being stupidly loud whenever he stayed over with Ben previously, but now there was only a faint noise of the TV playing in the living room, and the sizzle of bacon in the frying pan. Before long, he heard the soft footsteps of Ben walking downstairs towards him. 

  
“God, it’s cold.” Ben commented, wrapping his arms around Callum’s body, leaning into his back and feeling the warmth instantly. 

  
Callum smiled. He never thought he would have this again, no matter how much he wished for it. He turned around, wrapping his arms around Ben now, pulling their bodies together and rubbing his hand up and down Ben’s shirtless back. “Shame,” Callum whispered. “Quite like you being naked.” His hand fell down, resting on the thin material of Ben’s boxers. Ben, in response, stretched up and kissed Callum, both of them taking a moment to themselves, neither of them quite able to believe that this was it now, Ben had chosen his family, and Callum was a huge part of that. 

  
“You could always take this off,” Ben said, fisting the lapels of the dressing gown, before letting go and spreading his hands over Callum’s pecs. “and join me.”

  
Callum looked back at the bacon in the pan. “And risk getting burnt?” He jokingly quizzed. “I’d rather spend the day here, with you. Not in Walford General.” 

  
Ben rested his head on Callum’s chest, content. Without thinking, Callum’s fingers made way to Ben’s hair, threading his way through it, still slightly knotted from his sleep. It was silent for a moment, peaceful. “I still can’t believe you came back for me, y’know? I couldn’t stop staring at you last night. Guess I couldn’t believe you were finally in my arms again.” 

  
“Soppy get.” But Ben couldn’t hide his growing smile. He pressed a kiss to Callum’s throat, just below his adam’s apple. 

  
Callum looked down at Ben, taking everything in. He finally looked rested, relaxed, at ease. A far cry from how Ben seemed when Callum showed back up in Walford only a week or so ago. “Am I allowed to say it again?” he whispered, slightly scared to ruin what was already so good. 

  
For a moment, Ben was confused, until he looked up and saw complete and utter love in Callum’s eyes. He shrugs his shoulders, maintaining eye contact with Callum, something fixating him, drawing him in, unable to tear his eyes away. “You were always allowed to say it, I just wasn’t ready to hear it.” 

  
Callum leans down slightly, softly closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Ben’s forehead. “Ready now?” he asked, eyes still closed. 

  
Ben shrugged his shoulders again, staying silent this time, just waiting. 

  
“I love you.” Callum said, and he truly meant it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, grateful that he was able to tell Ben how he felt again. 

  
What he wasn’t anticipating, was Ben’s reaction. 

  
_“I love you too.”_

  
Callum’s knees almost buckled from underneath him, not expecting to hear that at all. “Are you serious?” Callum asked, huge grin spread across his face. He held his hand to Ben’s jaw, thumb running over his coarse facial hair.

  
Ben nodded, shy smile on his face. He rarely allowed himself to be this vulnerable, but it needed to be said, especially after everything they’ve gone through in the previous months. “I’ve felt like this for a while, but it scared me, after everything.” 

  
Ben pressed his head to Callum’s chest again, both of them hugging onto each other for dear life.

  
And if they spent the rest of the day with Callum saying those three words and Ben saying four back, nobody needed to know. 


	5. blame it on a rush of blood to the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a fic where Ben is rushed to hospital and Callum is worried sick when he finds out and races to be with him 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Ben had started working in the Arches again, sharing his working time between there and the car lot. His official work at the Arches was taking care of day to day business, but more often than not, he would be forced to act as a mechanic, either because they had a sudden influx of cars, or because they were a mechanic down, with one of the lads not turning into work. This was one of those days. He had a phone call, about eight in the morning, telling him that one of the mechanics claimed that he was ill, though Ben knew for a fact that he had been out clubbing the night before, and more than likely would be spending the day in bed, nursing a hangover. Ben, albeit begrudgingly, made his way to the Arches with a slice of jam filled toast in between his teeth. He had worked on the first car easily enough, and had rang up its owner to tell them that they could pick the car up at any point today. The second car, however, was a more difficult feat for the rusty mechanic. Something was wrong with the engine, and as he stuck his hand into the machinery to discover the source of the problem, a loud bang from outside caused his hand to slip, and suddenly blood gushed out from his wrist, coating his hand in the scarlet liquid. He screamed out in agony, hoping that someone would be able to hear him, but to no avail. After a few moments of excruciating pain barely covered up by the adrenaline rush, Ben managed to slow his breathing down to a semi normal level, and, with his free hand, rang 999 for an ambulance. 

* * *

  
Callum’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he walked out of the shop. It was his day off from work, which was supposed to be shared with Ben, but that idea was ruined when Ben had been called into work. Callum expected for his boyfriend to be calling him, saying that he wanted to meet up for lunch, but when he took his phone from his pocket, he noticed that it was an unknown number. He answered, which is something that he wouldn’t normally do. When he heard what they had to say, he was glad that he did. Most of the information that was shared with him went in one ear, and out the other, his brain going double time as he ran over the important words. _Ben. Hospital. Loss of blood._

  
Without thinking, he threw his shopping in the backseat of his car, and drove away in the direction of Walford General, many thoughts running though his head. He jumped to the drastic conclusion that Ben was at risk of dying, but still didn’t know what had actually happened to him, other than the fact he was hurt, and Callum needed to get to him. The traffic was as it usually was, but today it seemed even worse. Callum was in a rush to get to Ben, and he really didn’t need queues upon queues of cars at every traffic light. But, eventually, he made it to the hospital and discovered the room Ben was in. 

  
He was in bed, asleep, hooked up to machines. A nurse was in with him, writing something in Ben’s medical notes. Callum walked in silently, too scared to touch Ben, for sake of damaging anything important. 

  
“Mr Highway?” the nurse enquired. “I rang you up before.” 

  
Callum nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. It was a scary sight, seeing Ben like this, all vulnerable and weak. 

  
“Ben suffered a lot of blood loss, so he had a blood transfusion on arrival, and had stitches put in his wrist. It looks like he got his hand trapped at work.” She explained, putting his notes down. 

  
“Will he be okay?” Callum asked, his thumb stroking the back of Ben’s hand gently. 

  
“Yes.” She confirmed. “He’s just sleeping off the morphine now, he should wake up soon.” 

  
Callum smiled, for the first time since hearing about Ben. “Thank you.”

  
The nurse smiled, nodded her head in acceptance, and walked out. 

  
Callum sat down next to Ben, not wanting to leave him. It was a terrifying thing, hearing that Ben had been rushed into hospital. He wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. Callum ran his fingers through Ben’s hair, curling it around his forefinger, something he’d been doing more recently when they were cuddled up together watching TV, with Ben allowing his hair to grow out for that reason only. Callum knew that it relaxed Ben, but secretly, it brought Callum peace of mind too.

  
He pulled out his phone with his free hand, and rang Jay, knowing that Jay would need to know what had happened to Ben.

  
After a few short rings, Jay answered. “Y’alright Cal? Kathy said she saw you rush off about an hour ago.” 

  
Callum couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ben. “Yeah, I’m fine Jay.” He confirmed. “It’s Ben.”

“Oh, what’s he done now?” and Callum could practically see Jay roll his eyes. 

  
“He’s in hospital.” Callum said. “They said something about him trapping his hand at work. He’s had to have a blood transfusion because he lost a lot of blood, and stitches in his wrist.”

  
Jay was silent for a moment, taking everything. “Is he gonna be alright?” Worry was evident in his voice.

“Yeah.” Callum confirmed, a soft smile on his face as he realised Ben had relaxed into his touch. “He’s sleeping the morphine off at the minute, hopefully I’ll get him home tonight.” 

  
Callum heard Jay breathe a sigh of relief. “I’ll get Lo and Kathy know. Cheers for telling me mate.” 

  
“No bother.” Callum said. “I could kill him myself, the heart attack I had when the hospital rang me up.” 

  
“The hospital rang you?” Jay asked. “Not Ben?” 

  
“Yeah, why?” Callum asked, confused now.

  
Ben stirred in the bed, his eyes still shut. His body twisted so he was facing Callum more easily now, like he subconsciously knew he was there with him.   
“It must mean you’re down as his next of kin mate.” Jay explained.

  
Oh. 

  
_Oh_.

  
After that, Callum put his phone back in his pocket, ignoring all the buzzes that came from it. Instead, he was focused solely on Ben, stroking his hair, just like he would in the morning, except this was a lot less comfortable. It didn’t take long for Ben to slowly open his eyes, furrowing his brows for a few short moments as he tried to drink in his surroundings. Callum smiled down at him, and leaned in to press a kiss to Ben’s forehead, relaxing him instantly. 

  
“Don’t ever think about doing that again.” Callum threatened. “I’m not ready to lose you.”


	6. take me into your loving arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucy, you seem to have as much love for the ‘find it hard to be sincere’ scene just as much as me... could i prompt you a little follow up of whitney not walking in on them? maybe callum going in for a kiss and ben stopping him... or they just lay on the bed holding each other? not sure if you take prompts though, so if not just ignore me 🥺💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me some prompts on tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Callum almost laughed at the situation, sitting on what should be his marital bed, bottle of alcohol dangling in his hand, with Ben sat to his side. “I must look a right state.” He commented, breaking the silence that was borderline uncomfortable. 

Ben huffed out a quiet laugh, pointing to his beaten up and already bruising face. “Hardly a bed of roses myself.” He joked, lightening the heightened tension that surrounded them. 

Without even thinking, Callum looked at the cuts and scrapes that painted Ben’s face, and suddenly felt protective over him. He lifted his hand, gently putting his thumb to a cut, just above Ben’s eyebrow. He couldn’t help but touch him, trying to find the right words to say, his head a jumbled up mess from the stressful day that had already occurred. 

“Fancy a bit of rough, do ya?” Ben joked, his usual self defence wall up in front of him, using humour as a way to mask how he was really feeling. He regretted it the moment he said it, and scrunched up his face when Callum recoiled from the comforting touch. This was the closest they had been in a while, and Ben really didn’t want to mess this up. Not after what he knew Callum had been through today. 

“No! I wasn’t-” Callum started, before he was interrupted. 

“Sorry,” Ben apologised. “I was, erm, kidding. Bad habit I guess. Find it hard to be sincere.” His heart was open now, Ben suddenly vulnerable, like he had never been before.

Callum almost scoffed, but managed to contain himself. “Find it hard to do anything but.” He knew it was a weakness, a fault. He _was_ too sincere for his own good, and it allowed him to be hurt one too many times.

Ben smiled, softly at first, but then it grew uncontrollably. He realised it was true, Callum was too sincere. “That’s why I like ya.” He hadn’t meant to say it at first, just a thought that was probably better off staying in his head. But when they looked at each other, Ben was internally grateful that he had said it, because _my God, Callum looked amazing._ Ben looked down sneakily, his eyes fixated on Callum’s lips and within a few short seconds Callum was leaning forward, pressing their lips together shyly, goosebumps rising on his skin, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and his hands shaking. Ben smiled into the kiss, but didn’t push it any further, both of them just content in the relaxation of the shared moment. 

After a while, Ben put his hand on Callum’s cheek, stroking his skin, feeling the difference between his smooth skin and where his stubble had started to peak through, the coarse feel of it rubbing against the pad of his thumb. Ben pulled away from the kiss, his face staying opposite Callum’s, barely centimetres away from one another, breath hitting skin. “You don’t have to do this.” Ben commented, his thumb never once stopping rubbing against Callum’s cheek. “Not if you’re not ready. I’ve waited before. I can wait again.”

Callum smiled softly. “Will you-” he stopped himself from asking, suddenly nervous. 

“What?” Ben asked, smiling gently. 

“Hold me?”

So he did. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum, allowing the older man to tuck his head in the crook of Ben’s neck. It was peaceful. A moment that nobody could break or ruin. Ben rubbed his hands up and down Callum’s back, soothing him. Before long, the pair of them were moved further onto Callum’s bed, laying down now, their legs entangled and Ben still running his hands over Callum’s back, until Callum fell asleep in his arms, all the pain from the day leaving his face.


	7. broke down and put myself back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Callum has a bad time sleeping (nightmare?) because of PTSD from his army days. Cue living soft Ben helping him bring him back to himself. Thanks x
> 
> Hi can you do one where Callum has a panic /anxiety attack from a nightmare in the night. Soft Ben holds him and encourages him to talk about it. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: @callumsmitchells

The dark of the night was evident, rays of street lights creeping through the cracks in the curtains and Callum tossed and turned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, unable to open them, despite the horrors that were on repeat in his head: the loud bangs, explosions after explosions, desert like sand blowing up in the air, engulfing his throat. It was a reoccurring nightmare, and he had willingly put himself there. He turned again, and muttered out a “No, you need to run!” his voice dry, terrified.

Ben woke up, confused for a moment before he realised what was happening. It had been happening for the best part of a week now, and Callum would refuse to talk about it, bar saying that he was fine. He reached out, touching Callum’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but it just made the matter worse. Callum shot up in bed, sweat dripping down him, bedsheet stuck to his skin. He breathed out deeply, trying to control his short breaths that had caused his throat to constrict, his chest tight and his heart thumping, almost as if it was trying to rip out of his body. Ben sat up next to him, putting his hand on Callum’s back, running his thumb up and down.

“It’s just me.” Ben whispered. “It’s your Ben. You’re safe. We’re in bed, at home, ok? Everything is fine. I promise you.” He carried on rubbing Callum’s back until his breathing had returned to normal. Somehow, Ben had managed to flick their bedside lamp on, allowing more light into the room, illuminating Callum’s tear stained face. Callum relaxed back into bed, his eyelids heavy, breath still shaky but nowhere near as bad as it was. “You were having a bad dream again babe.” Ben commented, running his fingers through the overgrown fringe of Callum’s hair, damp from sweat. “D’you wanna speak about it?”

Callum sighed, shaking his head and pulling the bedsheets away from his legs. “No.” He said bluntly, using up what was left of his energy to stand up and walk out of their bedroom.

Ben leaned back in the bed, reluctant to get up and go after him. He’d been in this situation too often recently, and knew that if Callum wanted Ben’s help, he would come back. He let the moment die down, hearing Callum in the kitchen, ceramic clinking against ceramic. He took this moment to put his glasses on, allowing himself to see clearly now. Ben pressed his phone and looked at the time that glared back at him. 3:37am. He sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep at this time. Not even five minutes later, the bedroom door creaked open again, and Ben looked up from his phone. Callum walked back in, glass of water in his hand. “Sorry.” He muttered, downcast and almost ashamed.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for, Cal.” Ben said, trying his best to smile at him. He pulled the cover back, hinting for Callum to get back in bed with him. Their bed.

He took the hint, and Callum climbed back into bed, putting his glass on the bedside table, before putting his back pressed to Ben’s front. Without speaking, Ben wrapped his arms around Callum, and hugged him tightly. Callum entangled his fingers with Ben’s, and held them over his heart. Ben pressed a gentle kiss to Callum’s bare shoulder, before putting his chin to it, the pair of them content in their embrace.

“It’s almost his birthday.” Callum said, breaking the silence. “Chris’.”

Ben squeezed his hand tightly. He understood, and Callum knew that. It gave him confidence to carry on, knowing that Ben wouldn’t judge him. “It’s difficult, because I have so many good memories with him, but I always have this guilty feeling that I got to move on with my life and fall in love again, but he didn’t. And now, every single time I close my eyes I just remember the army. All the bad stuff, y’know? Never the inside jokes we had. But all I remember is the smoke, and the noises. Waking up early to bomb threats and having to evacuate in the dark.”

Ben hummed, listening to Callum’s story. This was the first time he had spoken to Ben about the army, and Chris. Neither topic ever came up in conversation and Ben was regretting that now, because Callum was clearly struggling.

“I hate my brain.” Callum commented, forlorn.

“Have you ever spoke to anyone about this?” Ben asked softly, his voice barely that above a whisper.

Callum just shook his head, his eyes shut again, trying hard not to burst out in tears.

“Right.” Ben said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Callum’s neck. “How about, in the morning, we go and buy some flowers, and go to visit Chris’ grave? Only if you’re up for it. And then we can look into getting you some counselling, because I think you need it babe.”

“You’d do that for me?” Callum gasped, his eyes wide as he turned to look at Ben.

“Anything you need.” Ben said, truthfully. “I love you.”


	8. i've seen that fire alight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben hasn’t been himself for weeks, Callum can hardly get a word out of him for days. Ben is hardly eating and he locks himself in their bedroom with a bottle of Vodka. He finds out from Jay that its Paul’s anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can send me prompts on tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Ben finished packing up the final box of the day, clearing out the few bits and bobs that were left in his room, most of which he hadn’t seen for the best part of a few years. He’d been packing for weeks, having finally been given the keys to his new home with Callum. Since the start of their relationship, it had been spent going between houses, and the pair of them had eventually got fed up of it, especially when they didn’t know whether they were coming or going, constantly leaving things in different places and not getting them back for weeks on end at some points.

He bent down, seeing a piece of paper poking out from under his bed. At first, he thought it was just a random scrap piece of paper that Lexi had drawn on and dropped, but when he turned it around, it knocked him for six. Paul stared back at him, a cheeky wide grin that Ben was once so used to. It was a photo of the pair of them, when the sun was shining and the two of them were happy. At the time, it felt like them against the world, until the world crashed down and tore them apart in the harshest of ways. A tear fell from Ben’s eyes and stained the picture as it was thrown down into the box, and without thinking, his feet carried him all the way to the Minute Mart to buy a large bottle of vodka.

Day turned to night, and Ben had barely spoken to anyone. It was almost as if the photo was placed there deliberately, because Ben can never really be happy for long. Subconsciously, he knew it was coming up to Paul’s anniversary, but it wasn’t something he spent every waking moment thinking about, with his mind on other things. In years past, he would become a recluse, and then a night owl, drinking through the pain of the memories – good and bad. This year though, Ben was the happiest he had been in a very long time, finally moving on with his life. He still got sad, of course he did. Paul was his first love, and he would always be that. He thought that this year, instead of being out all hours drinking to numb the pain of Paul dying, he would be able to mourn the loss of Paul, with Callum by his side. But then the guilt sunk in, because how dare Ben get to move on and be happy again when Paul could never do that?

The story repeated day by day. He turned his phone off, sick and tired of it buzzing with phone calls and texts, lighting up a photo of Callum at the seaside with Lexi on his back. The curtains to his barren room were already shut, blocking out the majority of daylight apart from a few rays that managed to sneak through the gaps. Empty bottles and cans scattered the floor and cupboards, showing just how much Ben had been drinking.

There was a knock at the door, and Ben shouted a “Go away!”, though his voice stung from the tears and alcohol combined.

“Can’t.” The voice on the other side of the door said calmly. Callum. “Don’t want to leave you.”

Ben sighed, and knew he was fighting a losing battle. He got up, slowly, and unlocked his bedroom door, allowing Callum to walk in.

“Jay told me.” Callum said, perching on the edge of the bed, his thighs close to Ben’s head, the younger man curled up on the centre of the mattress, pillow shoved under his chin. A lonely tear fell from his eyes, turning the colour of the pillow slightly darker on a tiny patch, before Ben wiped the residue from his cheek. “About today being Paul’s anniversary.”

Ben tried to turn away, not in the mood to talk to anyone, least of all Callum, about this. Callum stopped him, putting his fingers through his hair, carding through the knots he’d created in his sleep.

“He’d want you to be happy.” Callum commented, attempting to ease the tension between the two of them. He knew talking about this would be a feat, Ben wasn’t the type of person who would happily talk about his feelings like this.

Ben snorted, and then wiped his face. “You didn’t even know him.”

“That’s true.” Callum said, settling down on top of the bed, waiting only a few short seconds until Ben wrapped his body around Callum, pressing his face to Callum’s shoulder. “But I know you, Ben Mitchell. And I also know that, God forbid, anything happened to me, I’d want you to move on and be happy.”

Ben rolls his face closer to Callum’s chest, breathing in his scent. “I just miss him.” He sobbed, letting his body jerk with tears, comforted in Callum’s safe arms.

With his free hand, Callum strokes Ben’s hair, calming him down. “I know, I know.” He whispered, pressing a barely-there kiss to the crown of Ben’s head. “It’s ok to miss him. He’ll always be a massive part of your life. But it’s also ok to allow yourself to be happy.”

“Love you.” Ben whispered, his voice shaky.

“I love you too.” Callum responded, kissing Ben softly. “Always.”


	9. you feel your fate at your fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt list, for Ballum number 21 “just let it all out” please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It was a long time coming, put it that way. Months since Callum had first uttered those three words, the ones that made Ben’s heart clench and flip and break. He couldn’t say it back then, no matter how much he wished he could. It was just too hard, too raw. He felt it, certainly, but saying it out loud? He was scared. Scared for himself. But most importantly, scared for Callum. Terrified that if he opened his heart to him, let all these emotions out and free, Callum would soon be hurt, and he couldn’t risk losing Callum in that way.

Ben had planned it all out. A nice candle lit dinner in the peace and quiet of their own four walls, Callum’s favourite foods followed by his favourite films that Ben wouldn’t dream of watching normally – but willing to put up with it for Callum’s sake. It was romantic. The perfect set up to say those three little words with the biggest meaning attached.

He lit the final candle, flicking away the lighter and putting it on the kitchen cabinet, out of the way. Ben steppes back, admiring what he’d done. Three candles stood tall in the middle of the table, plates either side of them, bottles of beer cold and ready to be drank. Callum has texted him not so long ago, a quick _‘I’ll be back in 5’_ followed by a kiss. A staple of any text message sent between them. Ben heard his footsteps creaking up the stairs, and quickly he turned the lights off, letting the room only be illuminated by candlelight and the fairy lights that were already there. Callum walked in through the door, and Ben wrapped his arms around him instantly, face nestling into Callum’s neck, just as he would every morning, trying to escape the obnoxious glare of the rising sun.

“What’s all this in aid of?” Callum asked, stroking his hand through Ben’s hair, comforting him. “I’ve not missed an anniversary have I?”

“No.” Ben confirmed, taking his head away from Callum’s warm skin. “I just wanted to surprise you. I made your favourite.”

Callum smiled, pressing his lips to Ben’s in a quick yet loving embrace. Ben drank it all in, as per usual. “What did I do you deserve you eh?”

“Must’ve been an angel in a past life.” Ben teased, walking behind Callum and helping him shrug his long coat off, hanging it up just next to the door. “Sit down, food’ll be ready in a minute.”

Callum did as he was told, sitting down on the chair closest to him, taking a small swig of his beer before staring at Ben as he worked his way around the kitchen, taking the food out of the oven and putting it onto their plates. He looked amazing, dressed in his tight fitted grey trousers, navy blue shirt tucked into them, his sleeves rolled up his forearms. Callum gulped, leaning back and drinking in the sight. The selective lights warmed up his skin, the sweat on his forehead just barely there, but it was clear that he had been slaving away in the kitchen trying to make this moment perfect. His cheeks were reddened, a gentle flush spread across his skin with warmth or nerves, Callum wasn’t fully certain.

Ben turned, the plates in his hands, and placed them at the table with a quick kiss pressed to Callum’s lips. “After this we can get comfy and watch those nerd films of yours.” Ben teased.

“They aren’t nerd films.” Callum rolled his eyes, holding out his beer for Ben to clink with a ‘ _cheers’._ “They’re cinematic masterpieces. But thank you for all this. I know it’s not something you’d usually do.”

Ben smiled gently, taking a deep breath. “Well I wanted to tell you something, but I couldn’t think of a perfect way to say it, which is what you deserve. That, and we always seem to get interrupted by someone unless we say we need alone time.”

Callum shook his head, smiling. He knew too often that moments they’d shared had been interrupted by people, whether that being Lexi running in and jumping on them, or adults coming in mid-argument, breaking up the peace and quiet that had surrounded them previously. “What did you want to tell me?” Callum asked, his free hand reaching out across the table, fingers intertwining with Ben’s loosely. It felt easy, simple. As though their hands were made for each other, fingers fitting perfectly between fingers.

“It can wait.” Ben sighed, squeezing Callum’s hand with reassurance.

“You sure?” Callum asked, thumb stroking over Ben’s hand, something that he does when he can feel Ben’s anxiety exuding from him.

Ben nodded, only half heartedly. He knew he probably should say it now. It had been held in for so long, and he really could not wait to see Callum’s face when he finally said it. Nerves rose in him, butterflies suddenly swarming around in his stomach. “It’s a big thing, bit scared if I’m honest.”

Callum stood up from his seat, twisting Ben around so they faced each other. His hands came up to rest on either side of Ben’s face, fingers in his short hair, comforting him. Callum pressed his lips to Ben’s open mouth, lips slotting together gently. “Just let it all out.” Callum whispered. “Whatever it is, we’ll be fine. I’m here for you. Promise.”

Ben leaned forward slightly, kissing Callum again, breathing in the moment, their bodies close together. He reached up to his face, taking Callum’s hands in his own and holding them between them. “I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while, but I couldn’t put it into words. I must’ve written a speech down over and over again, trying to get it perfect, because that’s what you deserve Callum. You deserve nothing but perfect. You told me, months ago, that you loved me. I was too scared to say it back, but I felt it. I still do. You’ve changed my life Callum. Completely. For you, I would do anything. And that scares me because I’ve only felt this way once before and I don’t want to lose you the way I lost him. I can’t.”

Callum’s smile grew more and more as Ben spoke, cheeks blushed and eyes wide. “You still haven’t said it.” He commented, pressing his face to Ben’s, noses rubbing against one another, his breath hitting Ben’s face, pressing a gentle kiss to his top lip, not caring where he kissed, just wanting to do it.

Ben held his hands to Callum’s face, their eyes locked on one another, unable to look away. “Callum Highway, I love you. I love you so much.” His thumb ran over Callum’s bottom lip, feeling as it pulled into a tight smile, and with even a moments thought, their lips were pressed together in a loving and heated embrace.

“I love you too.” Callum’s responded, wild grin still on his face - no sign of fading – as he momentarily pulled away from the kiss. “So much.”


	10. is it the look in your eye, or is it this dancing juice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ben's birthday, but he has something to ask Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Balloons littered the floor, a multitude of different colours and shapes and sizes. A banner was hanging from the ceiling, a ‘happy birthday’ printed in bright, garish colours. On the table sat a full English breakfast, surrounded by presents and cards, and finished off with the usual cups of morning coffee, steam swirling from them. 

  
Ben walked through the bedroom door into the main room, hand underneath his glasses, causing them to tilt slightly, as he rubbed at his eyes. He was not long since awake, judging by the state his hair was in, all stuck up on the side he’d been sleeping. His cheeks were flushed red, as they usually were on a morning.

  
“Mornin’.” He muttered out, not looking up. 

  
Callum walked over to Ben, long legs causing long strides and it wasn’t long before they stood together. The older man wrapped his arms around Ben, pressing their bodies together as Callum’s head snuggled into the crook of Ben’s neck. “Happy birthday.” He spoke, smile evident in his voice as he pressed a kiss to Ben’s neck, not wanting to pull away from the embrace. 

At that point, Ben looked up and saw what Callum had done. 

“Wh- how long have you been up?” Ben asked, his arms still wrapped around Callum, stroking his back comfortingly. 

Callum shrugged, tilting his head and resting it on Ben’s. “Couple hours.” He answered. “Wanted it to be perfect for you. I’ve done your favourite, and all these presents are from me, we can go and see your family for the rest of them afterwards.”

  
Ben reached up, grabbing Callum’s head in his hands and pressed their lips together, well and truly overcome with emotions. Nobody had ever done this for Ben. Nobody had ever cooked him his favourite breakfast for his birthday, or put banners up, or had their flat look like the inside of a balloon factory. “Thank you.” He breathed out, eyes open and gazing directly into Callum’s. “So much. You’re perfect.” 

  
“S’nothing.” Callum shrugged nonchalantly. 

  
“It’s not nothing, babe. Nobody’s ever done this for me. You are amazing, and I’m so lucky to have you.” Ben smiled, running his thumb over Callum’s cheek, feeling as they started to flush underneath his touch. It was electrifying.

  
Callum shook his head, pulling away but grabbing Ben’s hands, guiding him over to the table. “Sit down, enjoy. It’s your birthday, our first one together. I’m treating you.” 

  
Ben took a sip of his coffee, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Callum, even though he wasn’t a coffee lover himself, managed to making it perfectly – not too bitter, not too sweet. He looked up and saw Callum smiling at him, hair fluffy, like he’d only ran his fingers through it. Ben reached his hand out across the table, linking his fingers with Callum, interlocking them in an embrace he never wanted to escape from. 

  
Callum raised an eyebrow, knowing that Ben was going to speak. They knew each other too well now, knew all their little quirks and traits and Callum was just waiting for Ben to talk. 

  
“I want to marry you.” He blurted out. 

  
Callum’s heart stopped beating for a moment, before it picked up its pace and soon it was all he could hear – the thumping of his own heart as blood rushed to his head, not knowing what Ben was going to say but certainly wasn’t prepared for that. “D-do you realise what you just said?” 

  
Ben smiled shyly, looking down at their interlocked digits and then back up to Callum, eyes catching eyes. He nodded, and leaned across the table, hands never falling from each other as he gently pressed his lips to Callum’s, a small gesture not leading to anything more. They didn’t need to. “Yeah. I love you, Callum, and I want to spend my life with you. Marry me?” He asked.

  
“You must be mad.” Callum chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
“That a yeah?” Ben asked.

  
“Course it is.” Callum answered, wild grin on his face. “Course I’ll marry ya.”


	11. it makes your lips so kissable (and your kiss unmissable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben can't stop kissing Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Callum smiled under the covers, Ben above him, the quilt draped over Ben’s head, moving up and down each time Ben pressed a kiss to his lips. It was peaceful. A break from the pressures of life. They’d both taken the day off work, with every intention of having a nice day out, just the two of them, but the idea of a lie in was too enticing. He couldn’t help but laugh, the situation utterly ridiculous. 

  
“Are we ever going to get out of bed?” Callum chuckled, his hands wrapped around the back of Ben’s head, fingers carding through his hair. 

  
Ben leaned down, pressed a kiss to Callum’s lips and then shook his head, a grin bursting onto his face, unable to hide it. “Not if I have anything to do with it.” 

  
Callum rolled his eyes, and allowed Ben to kiss him again, this time on his cheek. When they pulled apart, Ben couldn’t help but look at Callum. He looked beautiful, especially in the morning when his hair was fluffy and he hadn’t had a single thought about shaving his stubble. “You look beautiful.” Ben smiled, running his fingers through Callum’s hair, watching as it fell back down to his forehead within seconds of letting go. 

  
“Can you even see me?” Callum asked, raising an eyebrow. “Where’re your glasses?”

  
“On the side.” Ben said. “And yeah. I can see you. Not that I need to, to know you’re beautiful.”

  
Callum grinned, leaning his arm out of the bed and locating Ben’s glasses, pulling them back inside the cocoon they had seemed to have created. He opened Ben’s glasses up, and put them on his face, concentrating deeply as he tried to get them on perfectly. “There.” He said, making sure they were balanced on his ears right. “Now you can see me.” 

  
“You just look even fitter now.” Ben smirked, kissing Callum once more, his lips lingering against Callum’s, taking the moment in. His arms trembled at either side of Callum, the weight of lifting his body up for a prolonged amount of time now getting to him. 

  
Callum huffed out a laugh, putting his arms under Ben’s body, helping to hold him up. “You alright there?”

  
“Shut up.” Ben joked, lips never deterring from Callum’s. “Trying to be romantic here.”

  
“Oh, is that what you’re calling it?” Callum said sarcastically. 

  
Ben pulled away, eyes roaming Callum’s face. “I can leave if you want? Sure Jay could do with some help in the car lot.”

  
“Don’t even think about it.” Callum commented, extending his neck to kiss Ben, who pulled away jokingly at the last second, grinning from ear to ear thinking he was hilarious, before allowing Callum to kiss him. 

  
“Would never.” Ben said truthfully, the kiss between them deepening. “Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.” 

  
Callum smiled, feeling Ben’s thumb tracing his bottom lip, Ben’s mouth close to his, their breath mingling. “Lucky for me, we’ve got all day.” He grinned, hooking his leg around Ben’s and turning them over in one swift movement, pressing his lips harshly to Ben’s, melting him into the mattress. 


	12. i can see my whole world changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay convinces Ben and Callum to go on a double date with him and Lola. The problem is, Ben and Callum love each other, but they don't realise it. Until the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It was Jay’s fault. He’d finally managed to persuade Lola to go on a date with him, after weeks of them both avoiding the subject of their long time coming romance. You see, they’d practically been in love since they were teenagers, and now they’d found their way back together, but had yet to go on their first official date.

That’s where Ben and Callum came in. The four of them were the closest of friends, a tight knit group, that more often than not, wouldn’t be seen apart. There was also the small fact that Ben loved Callum, and Callum loved Ben, but they were both oblivious to the others feelings. 

Jay had begged – pleaded – Ben to come along on the date, telling him that he would feel more comfortable if Ben was there with him. He was nervous, shaking like a leaf at the thought of this date, as if it was the most important day of his life. Eventually, Ben grew tired of being followed around all day, and said he’d tag along, on one condition – Callum came too. _He was not third wheeling alone, thank you very much._

Callum, being Callum, accepted the invitation instantly, the second he saw how nervous Jay looked – plus Lola had been texting him all day, saying that she was nervous too, scared that they would run out of things to say and it would get awkward. 

So, come nine in the early evening, they were all dressed smartly and in E20. Callum sat with his arm around the top of the booth, hand barely skimming Ben’s ear, and he could feel the heat exuding his body. His thigh was pressed to Ben’s, comforting and grounding, but also caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. The touch was electric between them and Callum loved it. _Loved him._ Not that he could say that. 

Jay and Lola spoke amongst themselves, laughing at the names of cocktails from behind a menu. Lola poked her head out from above the cocktail menu, and watched in awe as Ben and Callum had a silent conversation, Ben nudging Callum’s shoulder, nodding over to a man in the corner, looking at Callum to see his reaction, and then both of them shaking their heads at the same time, causing them to burst out in fits of laughter. To everyone around them it was obvious that they were meant to be, but Ben didn’t want to push Callum and Callum likewise. It was difficult and infuriating in equal measures.

“Look at us.” she spoke, talking a sip from her pornstar martini. “Double dating.”

Ben rolled his eyes, a smile rising on his lips for a millisecond, but they all saw it. “It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling.” He said. “Ain’t that right Cal?”

Callum smiled at Ben – how could he not? But it wasn’t a true smile. It wasn’t in his eyes like they usually were. When Callum smiled, it was like stars collided and everything in the world just suddenly seemed right. “Yeah.” He confirmed. “Third and fourth wheeling.” 

From then on, it was awkward. Callum seemed reserved, not the bubbly person they all knew and loved. He joined in the laughter, but it was always subdued. He couldn’t stop looking at Ben, which was normal, but now it was with a sadness in his eyes. Jay and Lola hated it. Which is why, when Callum was at the bar ordering their next round of drinks, Jay shifted forward on his seat and caught Ben’s attention. “You need to tell him how you really feel mate.”

“Don’t know what you mean.” Ben responded, shrugging his shoulders, but his eyes caught hold of Callum’s back and it felt like an eternity until he managed to pull his eyes away from the captivating figure.

“You like Ca-” Jay started to say before Lola interrupted him. 

“Love.”

“You love Callum.” Jay resumed. “He loves you. Sort it out, because it’s hurting both of ya.”

Ben looked down at his hands, twirling his thumbs around one another. He just nodded, and stood up to walk over to Callum. When Ben reached him, he pressed his hand to Callum’s back, heat filling both of them up. 

“Need to speak to you.” Ben said, running his hand gently up Callum’s back, finally letting it rest on his shoulder. 

“Me too.” Callum says, smiling down at Ben, leaning comfortably into his touch. “I don’t even know how to say it. It’s probably really out of the blue to you, but I’ve been thinking about this for months. Every time I look at you, I can’t help but smile? You make me happy Callum, like so unbelievably happy and I am so lucky to have you in my life because you make me a better person even if you realise it or not. Callum, you mean the world to me and I-”

Callum, spurred on by Ben’s words and the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, feeling them move underneath his embrace, trying to finish off what he was saying until he realised that Callum was kissing him.

Kissing him. In public. For the first time ever. And it felt so good. Ben smiled into the kiss, and then started to push back, needing to kiss Callum with everything in him. They were like magnets, attracted together, having the natural instinct to touch. Ben’s hands fell to Callum’s hair, Callum’s hands on his cheeks, holding them still in the embrace. 

Callum, needing to breathe, pulled back, resting his forehead on Ben’s and looking into his eyes. “I like you too.” He gasped out, needing to say that more than anything. 

“No, you idiot!” Ben hissed, swatting Callum’s arm. “I love you.”

And that was it. Callum was leaning in for their second kiss, tears now streaming down his face, sticking to Ben’s cheeks. But only for a few moments, because he needed to say something too.

“I love you, Ben Mitchell.”


	13. you say, you're the only one i need (so put your love on me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 28 “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you.” Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Daylight had long since broken out all around them, lighting up their room with morning sun. It had woken Callum up unnecessarily early on his day off, but he didn’t care one bit. He was the sort of person who would wake up the second the sun was in his eyes, unable to sleep with the bright glares of the rays on his closed eyes. Ben, on the other hand, could sleep for England. There was no way he’d get up in earlier than he needed to. Which was why Callum’s arm had gone past the feeling of pain, and was now completely and utterly numb. Halfway through the night, Ben had wrapped Callum around him, and had pressed his face to Callum’s arm, resting there until he fell back to sleep. His chest rose and fell, short little breaths whispering against Callum’s skin, causing him to shiver. Ben’s eyes were shut, his eyebrows relaxed and a slight flush on his cheeks. He looked young, innocent. _Safe._

Callum smiled, couldn’t help himself. Ben really did look beautiful, and Callum revelled in the shared moment, knowing that they barely ever got to experience this without someone breaking the peace in one way or the other. He moved ever so slightly, pressing his lips to Ben’s cheek, right over the pink flush that covered him. It was a feather-light touch, but he needed to do it, something just pulling him in. 

He pulled away, and rested his face on the pillow, resuming his position to look at Ben beside him again. Callum reached his arm to Ben, brushing his hair out of his eyes before gently resting his hand on Ben’s cheek, running his thumb just underneath his eye, feeling the heat radiating from Ben. Within seconds, Ben’s cheek grew in size, as he broke out in an unmistakable grin. 

“Mornin’.” Ben croaked out, opening one eye to take Callum in, hissing when the sun hits him and it aches his eyes. 

“Morning beautiful.” Callum smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Ben’s lips, resting there for a second, not wanting to pull away.

Ben snorted, smacking Callum’s shoulder gently. “Shut up.” He chuckled. 

Callum rests, resuming his former position with one hand on Ben’s cheeks, fingers threading through his hair. Ben closed his eyes for a second, relaxing into Callum’s embrace, the warmth of his palm surrounding him, grounding him. 

“Want another.” He confessed, voice low and tired and almost blissed out. Callum had heard this side to his voice many a time now, and he was so grateful for it every single time. 

“Another what?” Callum asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow.

Ben rolled his eyes, and grabbed Callum’s face to bring them closer together, lips barely touching. “Another kiss.” He said, pressing their lips together, this time taking it further, both of them moving together. 

They took each other in, hands roaming bodies, legs intertwined, lips interlocked. Midway through their embrace, Ben’s stomach rumbled loudly, both of them pausing to laugh at it. 

“Hungry?” Callum enquired, his face close to Ben’s, tips of their noses touching. Ben nodded, refusing to take his eyes off of Callum. “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so cute.”

Ben lifted his head, letting Callum move his arm from underneath me. “Go and spoil me then.” Ben laughed.


	14. your lion’s heart will protect you under stormy skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the writing prompt list I would love if you could do number 15 "If I could, I would kiss away all your scars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Ben stumbled in through the door, blood dripping down from his brow, falling into his eyes. He ached everywhere, his breath slow and shallow, trying his best to stop the pain that kept tingling in his ribs from rising again. He limped, his knee in agony, and he just knew that bruises had already started to form all over his body. 

“What th-” Callum breathed out, watching as his boyfriend tried to sit down on the sofa. “Who did this to you?” 

“Some kids.” Ben huffed out, leaning his head against the back of the sofa, needing to rest. “Just leave it.”

Anger bubbled inside of Callum, but he picked out the first aid box from the kitchen cabinet, placing it on the table in front of Ben. “This’ll sting.” He whispered, placing a cotton wool ball soaked in disinfectant to Ben’s head. 

Ben winced, recoiling from Callum’s touch. “Used to it.” 

“Well you shouldn’t be.” Callum said bluntly. He lifted Ben’s head, checking it over. “You’ll be bruised. And that will definitely scar.” 

“Bet I’ll look hotter with it.” Ben attempted to joke. 

Callum remained stoic. “Not funny, Ben. I’m sick of you coming home beaten and bruised. I’m sick to death of worrying about you all the time, terrified that one day you ain’t gonna be walking through that door.”

Ben looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. Dry blood rested there, staining his hands and seeping into his nail beds. “I’m sorry.” He admitted. “I’ll try my best to change. I’ll do it for you.”

“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” Callum whispered, running his thumb over Ben’s skin.

“You can at least try.” Ben counteracted. 

So he did. Callum pressed his lips to Ben’s, love and adoration and warmth and the need to protect surrounding them. When they pulled apart, Callum rested his hands to either side of Ben’s face and kissed him in all the places that he’d, just moments before, cleaned blood from. He took extra care where yellow bruises were starting to form, running his thumb delicately over the skin, before pressing feather light kisses to the patches.


	15. my love, my arms are open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. 1 "Your hair is so soft..." for the writing prompt x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Sometimes, life was hard. It got too much, sometimes. There were days when Callum just simply didn’t have the energy, the drive, or the desire to get out of bed. On those days, Ben stayed with him, no questions asked. It was nice, Callum always knowing that Ben was there for him, regardless.

  
“Want to talk about it?” Ben asked, one arm wrapped around Callum’s torso, pressing their bodies together. 

  
Callum absentmindedly played with Ben’s fingers, lifting one up from the rest and softly running his finger around the perimeter of it before repeating the action. “Not really.” He admitted, his voice low and exhausted. “Just want to be here with you.” 

  
Ben smiled, and pressed a kiss to Callum’s shoulder blade. “I’m here.” He said softly, lips pressed to the shirt on Callum’s body. “I’m here.”

  
“Thank you.” Callum whispered, and lifted Ben’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles. “Not just for this, but for everything. You always say I make you a better person, but you make me be the best version of me.” 

  
Ben lifted his free hand and ran his fingers through Callum’s hair. This was something he learned early on in their relationship – Callum loved nothing more than having his hair played with. It was the reason why he constantly did the same to Ben, hinting that he wanted Ben to repeat the actions on him. Callum tilted his head backwards, getting closer to Ben, who chuckled under his breath. 

  
“Your hair is so soft.” Ben whispered, twisting Callum’s hair between his fingers, twirling it around and around. 

  
“Used your conditioner last night.” Callum shrugged. 

  
“Oh, did you now?” Ben laughed. 

Callum nodded, smiling. “I did, yeah.” He admitted. “You’re my boyfriend, it’s allowed.” 

  
Ben smiled widely at the use of the word. He would never be able to get used to that. “That means I can use your aftershave then.” 

  
“Absolutely not Ben.” Callum said bluntly. “That costs a fortune.” 

  
“I know.” Ben admitted. “I bought it for ya.” 


	16. i just want your extra time and your kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. 29 "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please." For the writing prompts please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Recently, Ben had been going on business trips for the weekend, having to travel quite far away from London to different dealerships around the country, buying and selling cars, and creating contracts with other car lots. It made Callum proud, knowing that his boyfriend had turned his life around and was now successful in his career without having to proclaim his Mitchell name. 

But being successful came at a cost, and that cost was Ben having to leave Callum for days at a time.

Callum had his arms wrapped around Ben, both of them swaying as they leaned into the embrace. This happened every time Ben had to leave without Callum. They would both wake up early, Ben leaving at the latest time possible, just to spend more time with his boyfriend. Callum hooked his fingers underneath Ben’s chin, and locked their lips together.

“Wish you could come with me.” Ben whispered, allowing Callum to kiss him once more. 

Callum pulled back for a second, and smiled softly. “Wish I could too babe, but Jay needs help here.” It was barely seconds before Callum pressed his lips to Ben’s again. “Don’t want you to go.”

Ben smiled softly, stroking Callum’s cheek. “I promise you, when I get back, we’ll do something. Just you and me. You can choose.” He waited for Callum to kiss him again, and sure enough, he wasn’t let down. “I really do need to go now though, or I’ll be later. And the later I get there-”

“The later you’ll be back.” Callum finished the sentence, having heard it so many times before. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like, another ten please.”

Ben grinned, and nodded. “I’ll count.”

_Kiss._

_“O_ ne.”

_Kiss._

_“T_ wo.”

Kiss.

“Three.”

Callum snorted out a laugh. “Shut up!” He exasperated, his head resting on Ben’s shoulder as they both laughed to themselves. “You’re really not funny.”

“Still got seven more to go, take them or leave them.” Ben counteracted, fingers threading through Callum’s hair. 

Obviously, Callum couldn’t deny either of them of seven kisses shared, so he took them. 

The final one was longer than the rest, a goodbye embrace neither of them was willing to be the first to break. Callum’s hands were pressed to Ben’s cheeks, Ben resting one hand on Callum’s hip, the other on the back of his head, keeping them locked in position. When they finally broke apart for air, Ben quickly pressed another kiss to Callum’s lips, admiring how they were now bright red and puffed out. “Right, that’s it.” He said, voice tinged with a hint of sadness. “Time to go.” 

Callum pouted his lips but understood, and watched as Ben squeezed his hand temporarily, before letting go and picking up his overnight bag. 

“I’ll be back Monday morning.” Ben confirmed. “No later than ten. I promise you.” 

Callum nodded, a soft smile on his lips, and blew a kiss to Ben before he closed the door behind him. Callum could do nothing but tidy up their plates from breakfast, the flat suddenly feeling cold and empty and quiet. He hated when Ben had to leave their home. The eerie silence was broken less than sixty seconds later, when Ben came crashing back through the door. 

“Forgot something.” He admitted, and Callum rolled his eyes. _Of course._

Ben strode over to Callum, standing on his tip toes and kissing Callum as if his life depended on it. 

“I love you.” Ben whispered. 

“I love you too.”


	17. sleep in peace when day is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one where Ben has to wear his glasses instead of his contacts please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ellie x
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

His temples thumped, Ben’s entire head feeling like it was constantly being squashed. He rubbed at his eyes, and just knew he needed to give himself a rest from his continuous wearing of contacts. It was later on in the day, people finishing up their work for the day, and for some people, the week. It was Friday, and Friday was now synonymous with date night for Ben and Callum. It was never something they intended, nor spoke about, but they seemed to find themselves going out together on a Friday evening, even if it was just going to the Vic for a few pints. 

  
Ben sighed, and felt a wave of nausea rush though him, caused solely by his pounding headache. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, wincing as he turned the light on, the brightness of it making him squeeze his eyes tightly shut, and began the process of discarding his daily contact lenses. Ben placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, pushing them up slightly to secure them in place, and finished getting ready for his and Callum’s date.

  
Callum walked in a few moments later, the door slamming shut behind him as he shouted out, “Just me!” He walked into their bedroom, and saw Ben looking in the mirror, dressed in just a pair of jeans, fixing his hair. Callum walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Ben’s shirtless body, pressing his hands to his chest and kissing his shoulder. “You okay?”

  
Smiling, Ben nodded. “Got a headache and I can’t do my hair but yeah.” 

  
Callum brushed his fingers through Ben’s hair, spiking it up a little bit before letting it fall. “Looks good enough to me.” He admitted. “You had a paracetamol?”

  
“Yeah.” Ben whispered, kissing Callum’s cheek and falling into his arms. “Don’t know what shirt to wear.” 

  
Thinking for a moment, Callum stroked Ben’s back, holding them both in an embrace. “Black one?” He raised an eyebrow. 

  
Ben pulled away, and walked over to their wardrobe and pulled it out, shoving it onto his body. “C’mon then.” Ben said, picking his wallet and phone up.

  
“Why are you wearing your glasses?” Callum enquired, taken aback because he doesn’t believe he’s actually seen Ben dressed so smartly whilst wearing them, used to just seeing him wearing his glasses in the morning or late at night.

  
“Headache.” Ben pointed out. “I think it’s from wearing contacts so I’m stuck with these for a couple of days now, at least.” 

  
Callum smiled shyly, taking the sight before him in. 

  
Ben rolled his eyes. “Don’t, Cal, I hate wearing them.” 

  
“Why?” Callum asked, hands pressed to Ben’s cheeks. “You suit them. I like you in them.” 

  
Ben huffed out a laugh and leaned into Callum’s touch. “You’re my boyfriend, you have to say that.” He rolled his eyes, but pushed forward and caught Callum’s lips between his own. “But thank you.”


	18. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 3 from the fluff prompt list please ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

He looked absolutely everywhere, in the wardrobe, where it was usually folded up on the floor of it, on the sofa, under the bed – everywhere – yet Callum could not find his grey hoodie anywhere. 

He picked up his phone and rang Ben, sitting down on the edge of their bed in just his joggers and trainers. Ben had left earlier that morning, before Callum even thought about getting up, because it was his day to take Lexi to school, and Ben had promised Callum the night before that he’d go food shopping from them straight after Lexi walked into the school doors that morning. 

“Morning babe.” Ben said on the other side of the phone, his voice light and full of love, and Callum could tell that he was smiling.

“Morning,” Callum responded, smiling the second he heard Ben’s voice, an uncontrollable feeling racing through him. “Have you seen my hoodie anywhere? The grey one I run in.” 

Ben looked down at his body, biting his lip as he scrunched the material that bunched around his hands into his fist, lifting it to his nose and breathing in the scent – it was unmistakably Callum, warm and cosy and smelled of oranges mixed with a countryside in the summer. “Nooo.” He smirked.

Callum sighed, and rolled his eyes. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” He asked, though he knew the answer regardless. Callum knew Ben too well. 

“Maybe I am.” Ben admitted, a chuckle in his voice. “But it reminds me of you and I missed your cuddles this morning.” 

“Soft.” Callum said gently, his voice low and love laced through it. “Suppose I can’t be mad at that. I’ll just have to run tonight.”

Ben smiled, a comfortable silence down the phone for a second as they listened to each other breathe. “Want me to pick you up? We can do the food shop together.”

“Go on then.” Callum answered. “I’ll just put a shirt on.” 

“Send me a picture before you do!” Ben laughed, and put the phone down, driving back home.


	19. together we cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst number 2 pls - "please don't cry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

en winced, pressing his hands to his ears, cupping them harshly in an attempted to muffle to screeching ringing sounds that grated through him like nails on a chalkboard. Tears fell from his eyes, the ringing never stopping, the high pitch causing nausea to wave through Ben. He curled up into a ball, in agony on the sofa. Although the pain was incessant, the worst thing for Ben was not being able to understand what people were saying to him. It was humiliating, and after so many years of being able to hide the fact he was partially deaf, it was something he just could not do anymore – no matter how much he tried. 

  
He felt a hand to the back of his head, and he looked up, though he knew who it was straight away. Callum. He had started to do that recently. When Ben couldn’t see him, and certainly couldn’t hear him, Callum would gently press his hand to the back of Ben’s hair, running fingers through his hair just once, before allowing Ben to search for him. 

  
“You okay?” he asked slowly, allowing Ben to understand everything Callum was saying to him. 

  
Tears bubbled up in his eyes once more, and he shook his head. “Hurts.” He gargled out, wanting to cry more when he remembered he couldn’t hear what he sounded like, just knew that he spoke the words that were once so familiar to hear, the words he’d taken for granted.

  
Callum sat down next to him, and cuddled Ben, cradling his curled body, stroking his back. “Hey.” He tapped Ben, making him look up. “Please don’t cry.” He said, pouting his lips, and then moved so he could sign.

  
_Don’t be sad._

_  
_Ben chuckled lightly, wiping the tears from his eyes as Callum helped him, drying his cheeks with the sleeve of his jumper. “Did Lex teach you that?”

  
“Course.” Callum chuckled. “Worked though. Made you smile.”

  
“Love you.” Ben whispered. 

  
“I love you too.” Callum responded, pressing his lips to Ben’s forehead, feeling the warmth against his lips. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”


	20. think you’re so criminal (bruises on both my knees for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 please for the kisses category :) -Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

“I’ll fucking kill you Ben Mitchell!” A voice shouted over the already loud market full of people trading. 

It was like a whirlwind, the natural disaster that is Ben Mitchell, as things got thrown to the floor, a cacophony of deafening sounds swirling around Ben as he ran through the market, looking, pleading for safety from the two burly men chasing him. He turned a corner, and was faced with Callum, who had recently moved to the area, leaning against the wall, taking a moment to himself in the heat of the unusual April sun. 

“Cal!” He shouted, stopping himself from running past him, cutting into the little bit of space, silently praying this worked. “Sorry for this.”

“Wha-” Callum started to say, before Ben’s lips were pressed against his, Ben standing on his tip toes to reach Callum, suddenly realising how tall he actually was. Callum didn’t know what to do, completely in shock that Ben, the person who Callum had found attractive for weeks now, was kissing him in broad daylight. 

Callum didn’t move at first, just letting Ben discover Callum’s lips, until the reality of what was happening hit him and he couldn’t help but grab Ben by the waist, pulling him in to his embrace, allowing his lips to be parted and for Ben to explore his mouth more.

Ben waited a few moments longer than needed, mainly because he had secretly had a crush on Callum since he first arrived in Walford, and this was the perfect excuse to make that all important first move. He knew the guys chasing him were long gone, and smiled as he pulled away, his head light and his lips glossy. 

“What was that about?” Callum asked, his hands still on Ben’s waist, neither of them wanting or willing to move out of them embrace.

“Did you enjoy it though?” Ben countered, raising an eyebrow, putting his hands against Callum’s chest, resting there. 

Callum thought for a second. “Well yeah, but-”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Ben smiled cockily, and pressed his lips to Callum’s once more.


	21. you’re the one that I adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 13 from the situation prompts! - When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

t was unexpected, the first night that Ben had stayed over at Callum’s without them having sex, yet it felt natural and nice. A comfort, for the both of them. They had spent a couple of hours watching TV, making comments about the plot of the new dramas that the whole country seemed to be gripped by, whilst cuddled up together on the sofa, legs tangled together, Callum’s arm around Ben as Ben leaned into him.

  
When they’d eventually moved into the bedroom, the sun long since set and the only thing donning the TV repeats of 80s shows with grainy images or news that nobody particularly cared for, Ben had gotten in first, dressed in only his boxers as he waited for Callum to finish turning off the lights. Callum eventually crawled into bed, his dressed in shorts and socks and turned to his bedside, grabbing a novel and opening it up on his bookmarked page. 

  
“You read?” Ben asked. 

  
“Well it’s not there for decoration, is it?” Callum countered, already engrossed in his book. “I like to read before I go to sleep. Relaxes me.”

  
Ben turned on his side, facing Callum, held up by his hand pressed to his face. “You’ve never read in bed with me before.” He commented.

  
“That’s because I’m usually busy when I’m in bed with you. You’re gonna have to learn to put up with me reading and cuddling you.” Callum smiled, putting his hand in Ben’s, entwining their fingers. 

  
“I can deal with that.” Ben chuckled, kissing Callum’s hand, and propped himself up to watch Callum read, whilst he carried on holding Callum’s hand, and also scrolled aimlessly through his phone. 

  
It was an aura of peace, Callum taking in the words written on the pages, Ben watching videos on facebook quietly, with their hands intertwined between them. At one point, Callum accidentally squeezed Ben’s hand, and Callum hadn’t noticed that he’d done it, but when Ben looked up from over the top of his phone, he noticed that Callum’s face was scrunched up in concentration, vigourously reading each word laid out in front of him, as if they were the most important thing in the world. His eyebrows were furrowed, creating a crease at the bridge of his nose, and Ben thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. He let his phone softly hit the mattress, it bouncing up once before landing again, and Ben pushed up, releasing Callum’s hand to press his own against Callum’s cheek gently, cradling him. He kissed Callum’s cheek, the one closest to him, and moved Callum so he was facing Ben. The crease across his nose was still there, albeit not as prevalent, and Ben couldn’t help but press a kiss there too. 

  
“Everything okay?” Ben whispered, watching as Callum’s feature softened. 

  
Callum nodded. “Her husband just got back from war.” 

“Soft.”


	22. just a touch of your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I can’t decide between the prompts! Number one or six from the “random” category - your pick! 😊 - "quit touching me, your feet are cold!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Ben was a cold blooded person. It was something Callum learned early on, being the complete polar opposite. He was constantly cold, even in the summer. If the slightest breeze arrived, his entire body would be filled with goosebumps, his hairs sticking up on end, and a tremble on his lips as they chattered against one another. Callum, on the other hand, was constantly hot.

  
They were in bed, Ben laid on his side, Callum sat up reading. The light was switched on, illuminating his side of the bed, and it was peaceful – a routine the pair of them fell into. Ben sighed, trying to get to sleep, but he couldn’t switch his mind off. He stretched his legs out, pressing the bottom of his foot to Callum’s calf, before he heard a short and sharp wince from Callum as he moved his legs away. Ben smirked to himself, stretching his legs out again, even further this time, colliding his feet with Callum’s bare leg.

  
Callum kicked back, pushing Ben’s feel away from him. “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!” he exasperated. 

  
Ben turned to face Callum, a smile shyly growing on his face. “But you’re warm!” he explained. “And you’re my boyfriend, so deal with it.”

  
Callum grumbled, and rolled his eyes. He put his book down on the bedside table, quickly folding the corner of the page he was reading, saving his place. He turned to face Ben, and wrapped his arms around Ben tightly, pulling him closer. He knew Ben loved being held by Callum, even if he would never admit it, too afraid the knowledge being put out there would ruin his hard man image. He pressed his lips to just behind Ben’s ear and spoke. “You put your feet on me again, and I won’t be your boyfriend anymore.” 

  
“Empty threats.” Ben whispered, cheeky grin growing on his face, a laugh exploding from him when Callum flipped them around so Ben had his back to the mattress, Callum floating above him, holding Ben’s wrists down above his head. 

  
He raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

  
Ben grinned. “No, it’s fine. I believe you.” 

  
“Thought so.” Callum smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Ben’s lip


	23. i'll give you the best years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> number 12 in the random list please 😊 - "give me attention"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

en rolled his eyes as he watched Callum slide forward on his seat, bringing himself to the edge of the sofa, concentrating on his video game as if his life depended on it. He dropped his phone onto his chest and stretched his legs out, pressing his toes to Callum’s thighs. They’d been sat like this for hours now, Callum invested in his game, Ben bored out of his skull and trying to start a conversation only for it to be over in a matter of minutes when Callum shushed him so he could concentrate. Callum felt Ben’s toes poking him, and with his left hand, quickly swatted it away. Ben continued, pressing his feet to Callum’s thighs, nudging him every few seconds. 

  
Callum sighed, pressing pause on his game and turned to face Ben. “Stop it.” He demanded. “I’m playing a game.”

  
“Oh, so you do know I’m here then?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

  
“Just let me finish this level.” Callum said. 

  
Ben nodded. “You said that an hour ago.”

“And I’d do it a lot quicker if you stopped interrupting me.”

Ben raised his hands up in faux surrender and Callum went back to playing his game, music from the TV once again filling the silence of the room. 

  
It wasn’t long at all before Ben got bored again, fed up of watching Callum getting frustrated at a stupid game, and he started to move, demanding attention now. He crawled at first, before wrapping his legs around Callum’s body, sitting on his lap and pressing his head into the crook of Callum’s neck. Callum smiled, appreciating the touch, knowing it was very rare he got to experience Ben in this way. He wrapped his arms around Ben, looking over his shoulder as he continued his game. 

“Give me attention.” Ben moaned, pressing his lips to Callum’s neck, nipping and biting at the skin.

  
Callum grinned, and knew there was no way he was getting out of this one. He quickly through his controller onto the sofa in the space that Ben one laid, and picked Ben up, his legs still wrapped around Callum’s body, Callum’s hands hooked under his thighs, holding him up as he carried Ben over to their bedroom, throwing him down on the bed, their lips attached, finally giving Ben all the attention he asked for.


	24. my love, take care of yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't hurt me like this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It was difficult. Painstakingly difficult as Ben opened up his heart whilst breaking Callum’s to shreds, as if he had reached into Callum’s chest and grabbed his beating heart with bare hands before tearing it apart in front of him. 

Callum sat with tears streaming down his face, eyes and lips swollen and puffy and red, having been crying for what seemed like hours now. He knew it was coming. He knew that Ben would break him. Everyone said it. 

_You’re too good for him, y’know?_

He’ll break you.

_He’s Ben Mitchell – you can’t change him._

Ben sat next to Callum, perched at an angle, their knees knocked together. In any other situation, it would be comfortable, a constant reminder that they were still there, together, in spite of everything that had been thrown in their direction. He reached out, fingers only just skimming Callum’s shaky hand, before he pulled it into his body, recoiling from Ben’s touch. 

“Don’t.” He gasped out, his voice full of hurt and anguish and a lump in his throat aching to unleash a new wave of fresh tears. “Don’t touch me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ben muttered out, his brain doing overtime trying to work out ways that he could say things. Things that would shattered Callum regardless. “Cal. I love you. I love you so much, but I’m going to ruin you because everything I love always gets ruined. And I can’t watch you get ruined. I would never forgive myself.” His voice cracked as tears bubbled up in his eyes, mere seconds before he harshly rubbed them away as if they were nothing. 

Callum’s head fell, the floor suddenly much more interesting as he couldn’t find the energy to keep it upright. He ached all over. Like he had just lost part of himself – and in many ways he supposed he had. “Please don’t hurt me like this.” He pleaded, tear droplets falling from his eyes, staining his jeans a darker shade of blue. “Please, Ben.” 

Ben sniffed, shaking his head before standing up. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, voice low, in an attempt to disguise the crack in his voice. He leaned down, pressed a final kiss to Callum’s cheek, tears transferring from his skin to Callum’s as he breathed him in, almost whimpering when he realised that Callum was wearing his cologne. He opened his eyes, looking away from Callum almost instantly, his own heart shattering as he witnessed Callum press his fingers to his cheek, savouring the last remnants of Ben on his body. 

The air was cold, the atmosphere silent, bar a few sniffs as they wished away their tears. Ben, with no looking back, walked through the door onto the square, walking out of Callum’s life, forever.


	25. i've got you (to make me feel stronger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, firstly I just wanted to say I love 💕 your writing! I always look forward to reading it x Please could I request number 42 form the love prompt list? xxx
> 
> 42: "I need a hug"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It happened like this every year. The time would come around, much faster than Ben could ever want, or anticipate. He would see the date, and it would knock him for six, remembering all the events leading up to it in the past. How happy he was, only for a few idiots to ruin his life in a matter of moments. In his heart of hearts, he knew the anniversary was coming up – they both did. Ben had become more of a recluse, never really wanting to leave the comfort of his bed, let alone the flat. The only person he wanted to be around was Callum, but even sometimes he couldn’t stomach that, with the guilt eating him up inside, because how dare he be happy, when Paul couldn’t. 

  
Callum didn’t know what to say. Nothing he could say would make it any better, or take away the anguish that Ben felt every year. In the past, he had said somethings, things that Callum thought would be helpful, but it was clear to see that talking about Paul wasn’t something that Ben could handle. And that was okay. Callum accepted that. But it still broke him to see his boyfriend like this, curled up in their bed each day, a box of tissues on their side table, opened in anticipation of when Ben passed the stage of numbness to arrive at the stage of uncontrollable tears. 

  
He sat on the edge of their bed, and ran his fingers through Ben’s hair, noticing that he probably hadn’t been in the shower for a few days. “Do you wanna go for a walk or something? Might do you good to get out the house for a bit.” 

  
Ben shook his head and closed his eyes. “No. Don’t want to leave.”

  
“Ok.” Callum whispered, still playing with Ben’s hair, soothing him. “That’s fine.”

  
It was silent for a few moments, Callum twirling pieces of Ben’s hair around his fingers, Ben staring intently at Callum, as though he was reading his mind. Ben twisted his head a little bit, pressing his lips to Callum’s wrist, the faintest thump of his pulse on Ben’s lips, causing him to smile for what seemed like the first time in days. Normally around this time, a smile would be the cause of guilt and pain for Ben, but with Callum it was just normal and felt right. He couldn’t help but smile with Callum in his life, by his side. 

  
“I’m here for ya.” Callum spoke, cupping Ben’s face. “If you want to speak about anything. If you need me, I’m here. Always.”

  
Ben nodded. “I know. I need a hug.”

  
“I can do that.” Callum chuckled, leaning down and kissing Ben’s lips softly, not needing it to lead to anything more. “Budge over then.” 

  
Ben lifted the quilt, and Callum shuffled in, wrapping his arms around Ben, allowing Ben to rest his head on Callum’s chest, relaxing into the embrace, his racing mind finally resting for the first time in days as he heard the thump of Callum’s heart and felt the rise and fall of his chest.

  
“Love you.” Ben whispered, face pressed to Callum’s chest.

  
Callum smiled and kissed the crown of Ben’s head. “Yeah, I love you too.”


	26. even though i know you love me (can't help it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 77- "Are you jealous?"

“The one and only Ben Mitchell.” the man spoke, towering over Ben in his fancy floral shirt and upturned trousers. 

Ben turned his head, facing him now. “Do I know you?” he asked, waiting for drinks to be poured. It seemed like an age since he had ordered them. 

“Oh, I wish!” he said, leaning on his hands, subtly moving closer to Ben. He reached and rested his hand on Ben’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles over his shirt. “You’ve become a bit of a myth recently. According to the circuit, nobody’s seen you out in a while really. Rumour has it you’ve settle down.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Well, that would be because I have.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” The man insisted. “Legend like yourself, settling down? What’s the men of East London meant to do with themselves without you around?”

Ben pulled away from his touch, grateful that his drinks were finally poured and placed on the bar in front of him. “Can’t keep the boyfriend waiting.” He shouted, not looking back.

Callum wrapped one arm around Ben the second he reappeared, desperately needing their bodies to be connected. It had been too long since they had touched, and by too long, Callum meant five entire minutes. Ben passed Callum his drink and leaned into the touch, adoring how warm and happy and delirious Callum made him feel just by something as simple as an embrace. 

“Was he flirting with ya?” Callum asked, eyebrows furrowed, his bright blue eyes now dark, a navy blue like the night sky swirling in his iris’.

Ben shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “Trying.” 

And something in Callum switched. He was never like this on a night out. Normally it was fun and games, dancing to the music that surrounded them, holding onto Ben and swaying their hips together with cheesy grins on their faces as they saw everyone watching them. They shared the odd kiss, that was usual. At first, Callum shied away from kissing Ben on a night out. He wasn’t embarrassed of it, and if Ben made the first move, Callum certainly wouldn’t say no. He was just scared. Had heard too many horror stories of blokes kissing in the wrong place at the wrong time and it unearthed a lot of anxiety within him. But now he didn’t care. All Callum cared about was the fact that someone was chatting up _his_ boyfriend. He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Ben’s neck at first, a slight nudge with his nose to inform Ben to tilt his head to the side, exposing more of his skin. Callum grabbed hold of Ben tighter, their crotches now pressed together, bodies not willing to be apart even a few millimetres. He nipped at Ben’s neck, applying more pressure than he normally would in public and he heard Ben’s soft moan even over the music that pulsated around them. He grinned, and bit at Ben’s neck once more, before pulling back and admiring the mark that he made. 

“Are you jealous?” Ben breathed heavily, his heart in his chest beating uncontrollably, his mouth completely dry in the shock of Callum attacking his neck like that in public. 

Callum smiled shyly. “Course I am.”

Ben raised his hand, letting his fingers card through Callum’s hair, stroking it back behind his ear, resting his hand along his jaw. 

“Everyone here is probably more experience than I am.” He shrugged, unable to look Ben in the eyes. 

Ben tightened his hold on Callum, thumb hooking under his chin to direct Callum to look at him. “So what? I don’t want anyone else. I love you, Callum. I love being with you, in all senses of the word. You’re pretty amazing.”

Callum smiled softly, leaning in to Ben’s hold, his cheeks warming up against Ben’s hand. “I love you too. Sorry for being jealous.”

“Na, don’t be sorry for that. It was hot.”


	27. let my arms surround you (now that i found you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 73-"Oh, are you ticklish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

The television played quietly, the light from it illuminating the room in shades of red and yellow. Callum sat with his feet up on the coffee table, bag of crisps resting on his chest as he shouted the answers to the questions asked on the game show. The door shut softly behind Ben as he threw his keys onto the table, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Callum’s head. 

  
“Good day?” Callum asked, holding his hand out to lead Ben to sit beside him. 

  
Ben shook his head, sitting down on the sofa, swinging his legs around to rest his feet on Callum’s lap. “Sold a car this morning but other than that it’s been dead. I could’ve come home at lunch and it wouldn’t have made much of a difference.” He sighed, and rested his head against the back of the sofa. “What’s for dinner?”

  
Callum shrugged, resting his hands on Ben’s ankles, running his hands up and down his shins. “I was thinking we could order in, have a relaxing night. Just me and you.” 

  
“Sounds perfect.” Ben smiled, holding his hand out and letting Callum entwine their fingers for a few moments. “What do you fancy?”

  
“You.” Callum grinned without missing a beat.

  
Ben snorted out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “That’s such a me comment.” 

  
Callum chuckled, resting his hands on Ben’s feet, feeling the jolt of Ben jerking at the touch but thinking nothing of it. “Been around you for too long, ain’t I? Not that I’m complaining.” 

  
He looked up at Ben, and noticed that his face was bright red and he couldn’t stop squirming, trying to get his feet out of Callum’s hold. “What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing Ben’s feet, furrowing his eyebrows when Ben let out a squeak. 

  
Ben shook his head. “Nothing.” He said adamantly. 

  
Callum raised an eyebrow, questioning. “Oh, are you ticklish?” He grinned, tightening his hold.

  
“No.” Ben spat out, before laughing loudly as Callum tickled the ball of his feet. “Callum I swear to god I will kick you in the balls if you carry on!”

  
“Admit that you’re ticklish!” Callum laughed, grinning at Ben’s own uncontrollable laughter as he attempted to kick Callum off of him.

  
“Never!” Ben laughed, kicking his legs in all directions in an attempt to free himself from Callum.

  
Callum had other ideas though, and used his towering height to his own advantage as he managed to move in one swift motion, so that now he leaning over Ben, pinning him down on the sofa. “Sure about that?” he whispered out, feeling Ben’s chest rising and falling against his own, trying to catch his breath. Ben nodded once, unable to speak, and within seconds laughter and shrieks filled the room once again as Callum tickled Ben’s chest, working his way up to underneath his arms, discovering the place he was most ticklish. Ben thrashed about, nearly knocking them both flying halfway across the living room.

“Stop, stop!” he managed to get out in the midst of his laughter. “I’m ticklish okay! Stop now!”

  
Callum paused, grinning as they both took a moment to catch their breaths. He towered over Ben still, his hands pinning him down to the sofa, legs either side of Ben’s waist. They were so close, bodies touching everywhere, and Callum couldn’t help but lean down and trap Ben’s lips in a kiss. 

  
Dinner that might wasn’t even ordered. 

  
Neither of them minded that much. 


	28. i love it when you call me lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved you latest fic!! It gave me an idea... There is one thing that I want for the writters to do and its Callum giving Ben a hug from behind and just wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist. It seems that they aren’t gonna do it so I would really love it if you could write it for me instead 🥰🥰🥰 xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It had been an exhaustingly long day for Callum. For a few months now, he had been working as a therapist for teenagers and young adults, and would often come home with knots in his neck from the stress of his job. He loved it. He loved knowing that he was making a massive difference to people’s lives, helping them through their problems. It was a very worthwhile and fulfilling job, but it was definitely draining on certain occasions.

  
The door slammed behind him, and he didn’t care at all. All he saw was Ben, and that’s where he wanted to be. He was stood in the kitchen, consumed in one of Callum’s old hoodies, dangling down below his waist. One hand was stuffed inside the pocket, and the other, stirring a spoon through his cup of tea. He jumped the second the door slammed, and turned to face Callum with a warm smile on his face. 

  
“Want one?” He asked. “Kettle’s just boiled.”

  
“Please.” Callum sighed out, and quickly shrugged off his coat, grateful for the physical weight to be off of shoulders, but the metaphorical one remained. 

  
Ben turned back around, sliding Callum’s mug out from where it was placed, in the corner of the countertop. Months prior, Lexi had put her own there, standing on her tiptoes as she snuck a spare cup from home out of her bag, sliding it across the counter to be placed next to Ben and Callum’s. Yes, Callum nearly cried when he noticed it, but he wasn’t going to admit that. 

“You okay, babe?” Ben asked, turning back around to face Callum, now stirring Callum’s tea. 

  
Callum noticed that his hair was flat against his forehead, partially obscured by the hood that adorned his head. He had his glasses on too, and that made Callum smile just because it had taken a lot for Ben to wear them in front of Callum, still insecure about them – even though he wore them for years. He was just much more comfortable wearing contacts day in, day out, now. 

  
“Tough day.” Callum explained, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, resting his head on Ben’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. “Is that my shower gel?"

  
Ben chuckled, tilting his head to press his lips to Callum’s cheek. “Yeah. Missed you, didn’t I?” He paused for a moment, letting them stand in silence, Callum’s arms wrapped tightly around Ben, embracing him. “Want to talk about it?” 

  
Callum’s hands bundled up in the pocket of the hoodie, and he kissed Ben’s neck, before moving back to his initial position, chin on Ben’s shoulder. “No, I’ll be fine. Just want this cuppa, and a cuddle with you. Then I’ll feel better.”

  
Ben held Callum’s hand, lifting it to his face and kissing his knuckles. “That, I can do.”


	29. sunflower still grows at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fic ideas maybe something like Ben and Callum take Lexi out for the day and Callum is mistaken for Lexi's dad leading to a discussion between Ben and him about his place in Lexi's life. Or basically anything featuring these three as I always love when you write about their family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

The sun beamed and the birds chittered in the trees. Children screamed all around, the playground rammed full of toddlers and young children as they ran around, all waiting to be next in line on the swings. Summer had finally arrived, and schools had shut, meaning that kids would spend the next six weeks screaming that they were bored. One day in, and Ben was already going mad. 

  
Lexi had been pestering him all night to go to the park in the morning. She was a savvy kid, and had seen on the news that it was meant to be perfect weather. That, and the fact that she knew the park would be filled with a fun fair attraction, lead to her using her puppy dog eyes on Ben for hours, pleading for him to take her to the park in the morning. Eventually, he gave up, rolling his eyes and just saying “Fine, we’ll go.” But everyone knew that Ben was secretly excited. He loved spending time with his daughter, especially considering he never thought he would have her in his life again, at one point. 

  
That morning, Lexi had run downstairs in a bright pink shirt and denim shorts, sunglasses across her eyes, hair unruly. At 7am. She was lucky that Callum was awake, sat on the sofa with a cup of tea and some toast, because Ben certainly wasn’t. Callum had made her breakfast, plonked her in front of the television playing a Disney film, and went in the shower himself all before Ben woke up. 

  
Three hours later, it was officially hot enough to head out to the park, picnic packed in a backpack, alongside sun cream and water bottles that had been in the freezer over night. 

  
Lexi ran ahead, the sandals on her little feet slapping against the soles of her foot, landing on the pavement and back again. “Daddy can we go to the fair?” She asked, jumping up and down. 

  
Ben looked at Callum, and the pair of them laughed. When they had gotten into bed the night before, Callum had pointed out to Ben that the fair was starting tomorrow, and Ben nearly cried, knowing that it was going to cost him a fortune. 

  
Day one of the summer holidays, and he was already out of pocket. 

  
“Maybe after dinner, eh baby?” Ben said. “Callum said there’s a secret play area in the woods over there. Thought we could go and find it.” 

  
“Is there Cal?” Lexi asked, running back over to them. She grabbed ahold of Callum’s hand, her tiny fingers barely able to cover two of his fingers. “Where is it?”

  
Callum laughed, being dragged by the little girl as she marched over to the woods, excited. “We’ll have to go on a mission to find it!”

  
Turns out, it was only a short distance into the woods, perfectly eclipsed by the leaves on the trees above them, shading them from the sun. Only a few children and their parents filled this secret park, and it wasn’t nearly as loud, saving them all from a headache. Ben and Callum sat down on the bench as they watched Lexi run towards some wooden stumps protruding from the ground, growing in length at each step.

  
“She’s going to climb that, isn’t she?” Callum asked.

  
Ben sighed. “Yeah.” He went to stand up, ready to walk over to his daughter. 

  
“I’ll go.” Callum said, kissing Ben’s forehead.

  
“You sure?” Ben asked. 

  
Callum just nodded, jogging over to Lexi, who was now standing on the first stump, trying to muster up the courage to step onto the next one. 

  
“Come here.” He said, stretching his hand out for Lexi to take. She gladly did, and her stance become more rigid, feeling a lot more comfortable about stepping now, knowing that Callum wasn’t going to let her fall.

  
There were only five stumps in total, and by the time she reached her final one, she was somehow towering over Callum. She laughed when she noticed, still holding on to Callum’s hand tightly. “Look Cal!” she shouted. “I’m taller than you!”

  
“Looks like you are, kiddo!” Callum laughed. “That means you’re taller than your dad!” 

  
Lexi laughed, and jumped into Callum’s arms before he placed her down gently. She quickly ran off to another play area, this time a sandpit with a structure built into it. She stayed at the bottom, pushing sand into a bucket before hoisting it up on a string to a little boy who was standing on the structure. Callum shook his head, smiling creeping up on his face.

  
“She looks happy.” A woman pointed out. “Bet she loves spending time with you, super dad.” 

  
Callum smiled softly. “Oh, I’m not her dad.” 

  
“Sorry. Me and my big gob, eh?” She laughed. “That’s my son on top of there. Aiden. Been driving me mad all morning. He saw the fair, so I took him in here to save me money.”

  
He chuckled at that, and nodded his head. “Yeah. That’s what we did with her. First day of the holidays and she’s already bored.” 

  
As if by magic, Lexi appeared to the side of Callum, dragging his hand as she asked for a drink, knowing that her dad would have one. Callum raised his hand in acknowledgement to the woman, and let Lexi drag him away. 

  
“Looked like you were having a right old gossip there.” Ben commented, holding a bottle of water out for Lexi, and as she drank it, he adjusted the hat on her head. 

  
“Yeah.” Callum nodded, resting his chin on Ben’s shoulder. “I’ll explain later.”

  
Ben furrowed his eyebrows, confused, but let it slide until Lexi finished guzzling down her water and ran off in search of another play area. Ben knew that she would need the toilet soon now, so was prepared to find the nearest ones. He turned to Callum. “Couldn’t say it in front of Lex?” he asked. 

  
Callum shook his head. “She thought I was Lexi’s dad.” 

  
Ben huffed out a quiet chuckle, grabbing ahold of Callum’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He gave it a comforting squeeze. “Well you pretty much are, ain’t ya?” He acknowledged. “You’re my boyfriend, and you aren’t going anywhere. Lexi loves you. You treat her like your own. I’d say she’s pretty lucky, having you.” 

  
“But would she want that?” Callum asked. “Would she want me to be like you? Her dad?”

  
Ben wrapped his arm around Callum, pulling him into his body. “You know every year, you have to fill out this form at school? It’s basically just about allergies and stuff like that. You have to put down contact details for parents, or anyone in her life.”

  
Callum nodded. He knew that Ben and Lola had been filling that form out lately, wanting to get it sent in early, just so that it was done. 

  
“We put you down. Under one of her parents. She asked. Believe it or not Callum, we’re doing this parenting thing together.”

  
A tear fell from Callum’s eye, and he wiped it away instantly. He wasn’t sad, more overcome with emotions. He never expected this. He always knew that Ben was a dad, and had seen him with Lexi even before he and Ben became a thing, that night in the park. But it never once crossed his mind that he would happily and openly be with Ben, let alone in his daughters life to this extent. Having children never even crossed Callum's mind. He loved children, and somehow they were always drawn to him, but after his upbringing, and his own father, he never thought he was good enough to be a dad. 

  
“Do you want that?” Ben asked shyly.

  
Callum nodded. “More than anything.”


	30. right then i realised you're the love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘let me do this for you’ from the prompt list 💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Callum looked up to the ceiling, a sigh escaping from his lips. Wind blew through the opened window, and he was grateful for the slightest bit of breeze on an otherwise hot day.

“You stressed?” Ben asked, stepping behind Callum, his hands on his boyfriends arms, rubbing up and down. 

“Little bit.” Callum confirmed, turning around under Ben’s hold. “Never been a best man before.”

Ben pressed a hand to Callum’s cheek, thumb rubbing delicately over his skin, soothing him. “You’ll be amazing.” Ben smiled, running his hand down from Callum’s cheek, down past his neck and resting on his chest. The red tie hung loosely around his neck, dangling down against his chest. Ben picked the material up, and started to loop it. 

“You do know I can do a tie myself?” Callum pointed out, but didn’t make a move to stop Ben. 

Ben raised an eyebrow, looking up at Callum through his fluttery eyelashes. “Let me do this for you.” 

“Fine by me.” Callum smiled. 

“Done.” Ben smirked, tucking the tie in Callum’s suit. He smoothed it down, rubbing his hands down Callum’s chest, and hooked onto the lapels of his navy suit. “Come here.” 

Callum leaned down, hands on Ben’s cheeks, fingers threading through Ben’s hair. Their lips connected, and Callum relaxed instantly, all the stress of the day exuding from his body. _All he needed, was Ben._

Ben grinned, lips still locked, their bodies pressed together, the embrace passionate and loving and just everything and more. It tasted like mint toothpaste, fresh and bright, and Callum bit down on Ben’s lip, couldn’t help himself from deepening it. When they eventually managed to break away from one other, Ben ran his hands over Callum’s suit again, careful not to create any creases. “Go on then.” Ben said, hands on Callum’s chest, feeling the deep thumps of his heart. “Give us a twirl.”

Callum rolled his eyes, but untangled himself from Ben’s hold. He raised his arms either side of him, and slowly turned around, letting Ben take everything in. “How do I look?” He asked, beaming smile spread widely across his face when he had turned fully, facing back to Ben.

“You look amazing.” Ben grinned, blush forming across his cheeks. If Callum mentioned it, he would just blame the heatwave. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d reckon you were the groom.”

“Oh yeah?” Callum asked, stepping forward, wrapping his arms around Ben’s shoulders. “Who’d be the lucky fella then?” 

Ben pouted his lips, wondering. “Me?”

Callum pulled back slightly, looking at Ben’s face in all its glory. “Better get a move on then. Wouldn’t want anyone proposing to me before you do.”

“Who says it’d be me proposing?” Ben asked with a laugh in his voice as Callum raised an eyebrow. They both paused for a moment, before laughter erupted between them. “Okay, yeah, it’d be me.”


	31. so the streetlights would carry us home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛ let me take you out on a date. ❜❜ please ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

The sun had long since been hidden away, the streetlights littering the streets flickering into action, illuminating the path below them. It was quiet. A Tuesday evening of peace, the cold air lingering on skin, causing red cheeks. Callum had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and Ben, alongside him, rubbed his hands in a vain attempt to warm them up. This was something they had done for a few weeks now, long before Callum had come out to the whole of Walford. Most evenings, Ben would send a text to Callum, or vice versa, and within minutes, they were out under the darkening sky, walking side by side. Neither of them truly understood why it happened, but it was nice. A relief, from every day life and the stresses that came from it. It was rare that they spoke about their problems – and between them, they seemed to have plenty – but for the twenty minutes or so that they spent walking around their local area, all worries and problems seemed to dissipate.

  
“Cold?” Callum asked, nudging Ben’s arms. 

  
“It’s freezin’.” Ben commented. “Look.” He exhaled a breath through pursed lips, and they both watched as Ben’s breath visualised, swirling around in front of them.  
Callum huffed out a laugh, and silently took a hand out of his pocket, wrapping it around Ben’s hand, enveloping him in warmth. Their joined hands fell between them, swinging between their thighs as they walked together, the same familiar steps towards the children’s playground, where they would usually sit and watch as the moon formed above them. 

  
It was nice. Their hands touching, fingers intertwined, nobody around to interrupt them. 

  
Their walk didn’t take long, reaching the playground within minutes, Callum sitting down on the wall and Ben following suit. Their hands remained the same, still pressed together, and now their thighs joined them too. Shoulders brushed together, as they both took in the peace and quiet of Walford after dark. 

  
“Let me take you out on a date.” Callum broke the silence, putting it out into the ether. 

  
Ben’s lips grew into a smile. “Yeah?” He asked. “And where would you take me?”

  
Callum stilled for a moment, thinking it through. He had never had a date before, not really, not one that mattered to him. Ben mattered to him.

  
“Nice restaurant somewhere. Wine and dine ya. Maybe a show up West.” Callum replied, watching as a flock of birds flew overhead. 

  
“For a first date?” Ben chuckled. “How are you still single? Scratch that, how did people not know you were gay sooner?”

  
Callum shook his head and laughed in disbelief, nudging Ben. “What do you say then? Want to go on a proper date?” 

  
“Yeah, go on then.” Ben said, resting his head on Callum’s shoulder, savouring the moment. “Only if you promise to wine and dine me. I want the works.”

  
“I reckon that could be achieved.” Callum replied, wrapping an arm around Ben, pulling their bodies together.


	32. just let me adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you don’t have to talk, we can just sit together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

He knew the date was coming up. It was metaphorically circled in red on his calendar, a date that would stick with him for an eternity. It used to be a date of celebration, and togetherness, and he enjoyed those days in the past. But now it was a date of despair and longing and reminiscing on the memories he shared with the first person who taught him to love. 

Callum sits crossed legged on the bed, a box that was formerly hidden away - not through embarrassment, more because he wanted to save these memories for days like this - was perched on the bed, lid opened. Inside, it was filled with white paper, curling at the edges. A few other pieces remained in the box; blurred pictures with red eyes and wide grins, all laughing at a stupid joke someone shouted; name badges, ones that Callum collected on his tours; and a beret. 

_ Chris’. _

Callum picks it up delicately, a warm smile forming on his face as he placed it against his mouth, breathing it in. It was the last thing that Chris had given to him, the day that Callum walked away from the tight-knit community of the army. He had run after him, chasing Callum down, and after a warm embrace that lasted far too long for ‘just friends’, and a promise to see each other soon, Chris has taken off his beret, and passed it to Callum, holding it to his chest. He places the beret down, on the bed, next to the box, and his fingers skim over the paper, watching the creases that littered letters, unfold under his touch. The familiarity of the handwriting floods back to him, a smile on his face as he remembers the first time he received a letter from Chris, the first time he read “Dear H” in cursive font. 

He laughs at the stories written on the paper, immortalised forever in black ink, until he cries, the memories too much for him all at once.

There’s a tap at the door and Callum looks up with tears in his eyes, seeing Ben stood there, arms folded across his body, leaning onto the door frame.

“You okay?” He asks, pushing himself off of the door frame and walking further into the room. 

He sits down on the bed, and wraps an arm around Callum’s shoulder, the elder man resting his head on his shoulder. It takes a moment, but tears dropped from Callum’s eyes onto the material of Ben’s shirt, temporarily staining it a darker shade. Ben turns his head, and presses a comforting kiss to the crown of Callum’s head.

“You don’t have to talk,” Ben points out, fingers threading through Callum’s brown hair. “we can just sit together.” 

Callum smiles, and turns into his boyfriends body, letting the tears and emotions overcome him, his shoulders jerking under the tears as Ben rubs his hands up and down his back, comforting him. 

He knew he was lucky, he really did. So many  people who he was out at war with never came back, or had been suffering with PTSD ever since. People didn’t have a support system around them, or didn’t feel the love that Callum got to experience. He was one of the lucky ones. 

“Thank you.” He murmurs, Ben’s shirt bunched up in his fist tightly.

Ben smiles, and never once fails to comfort Callum in all the ways he knew worked. “It’s what I’m here for.” 


	33. true perfection has to be imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ we’re gonna have to keep ice on that. ❞ please! If it can be combined with ‘will you kiss it better?’ I’d be 😍.... but you do you- everything you write is 🥰 xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Blood dripped from his nose, the claret shade getting darker and darker, staining his skin the more it gushed. His lip was bust too, a line of blood exposed, bruising his bottom lip, turning purple. His eye was the worst though. It was mottled in brown and yellow and purple, stains of tears glossing over his skin. 

He stumbled towards his house, the familiar steps he was grateful for, not once having to look up and expose his face for everyone to see. It was broad daylight, and Ben had been beaten. His head was hung low, hood from his jumper hooked over his head, trying to hide the blood that littered his skin. The arms of his jumper were bloodied too, having been used as an impromptu tissue. 

“Ben!” Callum shouted over, looking both ways across the road quickly, before jogging across, to catch up to his friend. 

Ben didn’t react, just keeping his head low, with the aim of getting to his front door before Callum could see him properly.

“Don’t ignore me.” Callum laughed. “We aren’t going through that again.”

And then Callum’s large hand was wrapped around Ben’s arm, jerking him around to face Callum now.

“What’s wrong?” Callum asked, worry now evident in his voice. He raised his hand, and pushed the hood off of Ben’s head, exposing the blood and the bruising. “Ben, what happened? Who did this to you?”

Ben shrugged, slowly raising his head to look up, helped by his best friends thumb that had been hooked under his chin. “Some kids. I’m fine, just need to clean myself up.”

Callum shook his head. “Come to mine. Save everyone at home asking you questions, yeah?”

Ben nodded, and followed Callum in peaceful silence, all the way to his living room, where he leaned against the kitchen cabinets. 

“Put that in the wash.” Callum said, nodding to Ben’s jacket. He walked over to Ben, with antiseptic, and cotton pads. “I don’t think there’s anything that needs stitches. Did you pass out or feel light headed?” 

Ben winced as Callum pressed the antiseptic to the cut on his lip, and grabbed hold of Callum’s arm. “Not that I know of. Managed to get away.” 

“Give as good as you got?” Callum asked, hint of a smile on his face as Ben’s hands rested on his waist, as he wiped at the blood under his nose, trying to get the blood stain off of his skin without hurting Ben. 

“Of course I did.” Ben chuckled. “You know me. Mr Macho.”

Callum raised an eyebrow, laugh in his voice. “You wish.” He teased. “We’re gonna have to keep ice on that.”

He walked away, heading towards his fridge to dig out an ice pack he knew he had somewhere, and was disappointed when he felt the warmth of Ben’s hands on his waist disappear.

Their relationship was a strange one. They both knew that they liked one another, yet, beyond harmless flirting, it had never gone any further. And then suddenly, Callum was being pulled back in by the strength of Ben, his hand wrapped around Callum’s arm. He stumbled for a few moments, his feet catching up with the rest of his body, until he resumed his position, body next to Ben’s. The younger man smiled shyly, and spoke. “Will you kiss it better?”

Callum grinned, and looked down at the floor, shaking his head in disbelief, before he looked back up at the man he has immense feelings for. He rolls his eyes for just a second, before leaning in, and pressing a gentle kiss to Ben’s cheekbone. It was a barely there touch, and Ben revelled in it. He put his hand on Callum’s waist, pressing their bodies together, and sunk into the warmth of Callum as he wrapped his arms around Ben’s body, lips still pressed to his skin. When he pulled back, the hug still remained, fingers rubbing against the hair at the nape of Ben’s back, Ben’s fingers hitching up Callum’s shirt, pressing fingertips to his skin.

“I think the cut on my lip needs to get better too.” Ben grinned, fingertips tracing patterns on Callum’s lower back.

“Is that right?” Callum asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ben nodded, and closed his eyes as Callum leaned in once more, his lips trapping Ben’s bottom lip. He winced at the pressure, the cut nowhere near healed. 

“Sorry.” Callum whispered, pulling back, cutting the kiss short. 

“No, no, don’t stop.” Ben opened his eyes, and rested one hand on Callum’s cheek. “I’m fine.” 

Callum leaned into the touch, letting his head fall into Ben’s hand. “You sure?”

“More than.” Ben smiled, and met Callum halfway, their kiss resuming.   
  
It didn’t last for long, nor did it get out of control. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, Ben’s lip really did hurt, and Callum could tell that with every jerk of Ben’s body against his own. It was soft. Gentle. _Needed_. When it was over, they rested their foreheads together, breathing in time with one another, just letting the moment happen. Ben laughed out a sigh, relief overwhelming him. Callum soon followed, and pulled back to finally retrieve the ice from the freezer. 

“Don’t think this means I’m kissing you every time you get into a fight.” Callum teased, wrapping the ice in a cloth, and placing it delicately against Ben’s skin. 

Ben placed his hand on top of Callum’s, their fingers entwining against the cloth. “How about you just kiss me whenever you feel like it?” 

“Sounds fair.” Callum chuckled. 


	34. i only want to see the light (that shines behind your eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think it's adorable how easily you blush"

It was Ben's favourite thing, possibly in the world, how easily Callum blushes. It's something he recognised that Callum did from their very first kiss, even though his face was only illuminated by street lights and the moon. Since then, it's happened almost daily. Every single time Ben calls his boyfriend 'beautiful', his cheeks flush a shade of rosy pink; or when he presses a fluttery kiss to Callum's lips in public, his ears start to burn, growing darker by the second.

Callum hates it though. He always has. Ever since he was young, he's never liked how his face morphs from his normal shade to bright red, and he especially doesn't like how he can feel it happen every single time, as though there's no escaping it. That's why, whenever it happens now, he's fixated on looking anywhere  _ but _ Ben, contorting his face into his body in an attempt to hide it.

Ben's sat on top of Callum, both of them hidden from the world underneath their bedsheets. It's warm, possibly too warm, but neither of them really care. Callum's hands are on Ben's waist, thumbs circling his skin, creating non-existent patterns over his flesh. There's lazy smiles on both their faces, somehow only just waking up from a deep sleep, even though they've been awake for a while. Ben's thighs are straddling Callum, placed at either side of his waist, and Callum can't help but look up at Ben through tired eyes. His hair is free of any products, having got into bed fresh out of the shower last night. It falls down against his forehead and curls into his eyes, but he doesn't have it in him to move his hands from on Ben's body, just to move his hair. 

Ben moves his hands from Callum's chest, and traces his fingers up to his cheek, gently pushing Callum's hair out of the way of his eyes. He curls it around near his ear, and pulls his hand away, admiring Callum. He really does look beautiful, even if he hates it when Ben calls him that. He's got a thin layer of stubble pushing out of his skin, having not had the energy to get out of bed, let alone shave. Faint freckles litter his skin, only ever really visible if you get close to him, unless the sun comes out and they become slightly more prominent. His eyes are a unique shade of blue, swirled in with green and a few flecks of golden yellow, brightening his eyes up. Ben leans down silently, putting his weight on his hands that are now positioned at either side of Callum's shoulders, and Callum must think he wants a cuddle, because his hands slide up from Ben's waist to crowd around his back, holding them both in place. He grins, feeling Callum's hands on his back, the warmth of his palms against his skin, reminding him off home, and suddenly Ben is so close to Callum and he loves it. He presses a swift kiss to Callum's nose, before moving to the side slightly, and his nose his brushing against Callum's cheek, lips puckered up to press against Callum's skin and can feel the heat exuding from him. 

_ He's blushing again _ .

Callum pushes his face against Ben's, trying to disguise his blushing cheeks, but Ben pulls back, sitting half up as he watches Callum intensely. He leans on just one arm, and puts his right hand on Callum's cheek, running his thumb over his burning skin, and he smiles. "I think it's adorable how easily you blush." Ben speaks softly. 

"I hate it." Callum groans, rolling his face sideways, trying to obscure his face from view.

Ben pushes his thumb under Callum's chin, and moves his face so that Callum's looking at him again. "I know you do, but I love it. I love knowing I'm the only one who gets to make you look like this." 

Callum rolls his eyes, a smile finding its way across his lips. "Shut up and kiss me."


	35. when you're out of luck, will i be too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't tell me what to do."

Callum hates him. He absolutely, positively despises Ben. He just always seems to be there, always lurking in corners, watching Callum from afar, winding him up with every single comment made, snarky little teasings because Ben knows the truth - and he's the only person who ever will. 

It started when Callum shoved Ben against a wall, anger and spite dripping out of him, eyes clouded over in a mist of threat. Ben saw him then, the truth behind the guarded doors of Callum. Somehow, he saw everything. All the pain and the anguish and the despair and the want and the need for someone to tell him that everything will be okay - that he doesn't have to be scared anymore. Ben saying those words though,  _ 'I smell queer' _ , broke Callum. It was the first time anyone was ever able to see it. It was the first time anyone ever said those words to him; Callum hadn't even truly allowed himself to admit it to himself.

He's miserable. 

Ben doesn't seem to care about how lost and sad Callum looks though, because he's always right behind Callum, there when nobody else is. There's something to be said about that, because maybe Ben cares more than people think. Sure, he's just teasing Callum with semi-flirtatious comments, constantly winding him up with that smug grin spreading across his face, but he clearly cares about Callum, because he's always there. 

He's hurting himself, and deep down Callum knows that. He knows that if he was able to say those words out loud, just once, that feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heavy heart would dissipate. It causes anxiety, because Callum understands that once he says it, that's it. He has to start the process of telling others then, and that seems even more terrifying. 

Ben's there, of course he is. It seems as though he's everywhere Callum turns at the minute. "You're only hurting yourself." Ben says, sitting further back in his seat. His hands are wrapped around a cup of tea, fingers threading through the handle, and it's almost scalding layers of his skin off, but he barely notices it. "All you have to do is admit it to yourself, nobody else." 

"Don't tell me what to do." Callum spits, and within a split second the chair he was once seated on is being pushed back and there's a loud, obnoxious squeaking of the legs against the floor and thankfully nobody looked to see why there was a sudden outburst of noise, all probably more than used to it, considering it is Walford.

Ben reaches out and his fingers capture Callum's, trapping him in a fix, thoughts swimming around his head as he suddenly realises that Ben is practically holding his hand - in public, no less.

"Sit down." Ben says, though it escapes his lips more like a desperate plea. 

Everything in Callum is screaming at him, begging him to turn around, walk away and avoid Ben like the plague for the rest of his existence. But he doesn't. Instead, he just sits down, and it takes all his strength to pull his hand out of Ben's embrace, though they rest their hands together in the middle of the table, Ben's pinky finger reaching out and running gently over Callum's skin. 

"I know it seems like the most difficult thing in the world right now, but I promise you that once you say those words, it'll be like a huge weight lifted off your shoulders. You'll be happy. It's the only way you can ever truly be free and happy." Ben explains, his voice low and yet comforting. He knows that this is his once opportunity to explain it all to Callum, properly, now he's finally listening. 

Callum looks around, a wave of nausea flooding through him when he realises that the words are right there and the tip of his tongue. Nobody's near them. Nobody would be able to hear him, other than himself and Ben. Blood rushes to his head and he can feel it in his eyes, an overwhelming pressure and he feels ready to cry.

"I'm gay." He says, and suddenly his hand is pulling away from Ben's and there's a squeak of his chair again as he walks away, tears bubbling up in his eyes, needing to get as far away from Ben as possible.


	36. are we on a date right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt on tumblr
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It’s cosy, a little village pub away from Walford and everyone who knows them and everyone who wants to know their business. There’s a fire that’s crackling away in the corner, built into the brick wall. They’re both hiding away, pints of lager sitting at the table, half empty. It’s nice, something that probably wouldn’t be able to happen back at home, with everyone around them wanting to know what’s going on with them. 

Even they don’t know what’s happening between them. 

Callum leans back, and feels the heat of the fire rising against him even more now. Across the table, Ben mirrors his actions, and a grin starts to creep its way onto his lips. 

“This is nice.” Callum admits, his voice low. It’s like his words are private, spoken just for the man sitting across from him, and Ben would be lying if he said it didn’t cause a shiver to tingle all the way down his spine just at the thought of it. 

Ben nods, and leans forward to pick up his pint glass again, putting it to his lips before he chooses to speak, clearly trying to disguise his grin. “It is nice, yeah.”

A blush starts to creep its way onto Callum’s cheeks, cherry blossom pink and quite clearly visible. He looks down at his hands, and twiddles his thumbs - until another hand joins his own, fingers wrapping around his, pulling at them. He looks up, back at Ben and sees him with a genuine smile on his face, soft and gentle and his eyes are full of want and happiness. "Don't be going all shy on me now. Nobody here knows us." Ben says softly, letting his thumb roam free over Callum's warming skin, placing their connected hand between them on the table.

"Are we on a date right now?" Callum asks, because it's something that's gone unspoken about between them for so long. Everyone can see that they truly like each other, and there's always been dates that weren't dates between them, but this? This is different. This is Ben picking Callum up and driving them away from their home. This is them listening to music on the drive there, singing lyrics at the top of their lungs, laughing at voice cracks and awful notes. This is them holding hands and being so wrapped up in one another that the rest of the world ceases to exist. 

Ben chuckles softly, and he turns his hand so that his fingers are now firmly linking with Callum's, holding them both together in place, warm and strong. "Do you want it to be a date?" He asks, biting his lip.

Callum smiles, and nods, feeling his cheeks burn even more now. "More than anything in the world." He admits, and it's like the weight on his shoulder finally dissipates. "Do you?"

"I have been dropping hints like mad that I want to take you on a date." Ben says, laughing.

"Have you?" Callum asks, his face dropping in shock because yeah, he's been completely oblivious to this. 

Ben lifts their hands up, and presses his lips gently to Callum's knuckles, just letting them brush against his lips. "For months." He admits. "At least we both now." 

"Shall we start this date again then?" Callum asks, a laugh bubbling away in his throat, giddy with happiness and the first hints of love. 

Ben grins, smile lighting up his entire face. "With pleasure."


End file.
